Light and Dark
by Paisleylace
Summary: Yuumeishipping, no longer a oneshot. Six people in a tiny apartment is challenging enough without all these lines of hate and love being drawn between them, especially the lines that didn't need to be drawn in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

Random ass Yuumeishipping oneshot - that's all the ~yamis~ and the normals smushed together in a big ball of chaos and hair. When did they all meet? How did they get their own bodies? I dunno.

The character tags are missing Y-Malik and Atem/Y-Yugi. Y-Yugi is referred to as Atem because, well, that's his name. Bakura and Atem both have the appearance of their Millennium World/past lives. Takes place modern/post series timeline/whenever. (Relatively) good Bakura and Y-Malik. Slightly Baku-biased, they are my faves after all. Dysfunctional relationship ahoy!

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ This first chapter has little to nothing to do with the rest of the fic. Think of it like a pilot episode, I guess. There are some elements from it I'll be keeping, but please consider this chapter non-canon to the rest of the story. The story starts for real next chapter!

* * *

How they all fit in Ryou's apartment is a miracle in itself. They've long given up on the concept of 'the bed', instead throwing down on the floor as many mattresses and pillows as they can get their hands on and turning the bedroom into a literal bed-room. One day they'll be able to afford somewhere with a little breathing room, but not on Ryou or Yugi's wages.

Bakura doesn't care about touching Atem, but he's shamelessly all over Yugi whenever he gets the chance. Maybe he thinks Yugi's just that cute, maybe it's just to piss Atem off. Either way, the first time Yugi gets to be inside someone, it's Bakura who straddles his thighs and trembles as he slides down, Bakura who arches his back and moans when Yugi can't take the achingly slow thrusts anymore and rolls them over to pick up the pace.

The neighbors don't seem to notice Ryou's sudden influx of new permanent roommates, or the noise. If they do, only Yugi cares about disturbing them. If he doesn't want to disturb anyone, he can stop being the noisiest one.

Yugi _bites_. He's left his mark on almost everyone at this point and has preferences on who and where he puts them. Atem's shoulder, Malik's hip, the other Malik's neck and Bakura's thighs have all bled because of him. Atem is shocked, scandalized without fail even though it happens to him the most. Malik grumbles about none of his clothes being long enough to cover the marks. The other Malik bares his throat even more. Bakura crosses his legs behind Yugi's head and traps him down there until he kisses it better. He doesn't bite Ryou. Ryou wants him to.

The kitchen is simply too small to handle six people who all have wildly differing diets and cooking styles, so they tend not to eat together unless they go out. Ryou, Atem and Yugi are fiends for instant meals and takeout, Malik's monopolized most of the fridge space with vegetables and the other Malik fills what's left with meat. Bakura goes for the bandit plate technique, sneaking bits and pieces off everyone else when he's hungry.

Malik's got a thing for watching. He sometimes sits back on the bed with a camera in one hand and gropes his cock with the other, shouting suggestions every so often and damn near purring when he is obeyed. He likes to think that it's just some innate desire for control acting up, whatever quality made him suited for the Rod, but the times when Malik sits and watches synch up alarmingly well with certain dates in his life. They love Malik but they're also his boyfriends, not his therapists. When it's just him and Bakura, he stops giving orders and just records himself touching every inch of Bakura's body. Part of him will always fear that whatever brought Bakura back to him will take him away.

The apartment is a booze free zone. Yugi is a terrible lightweight just because of his slight stature. Bakura and Atem are too - the weak ale those two drank instead of water in the past is nothing compared to what modern drinks have to offer, a fact they never remember before their second shot on a night out. Malik and Ryou are miserable and aggressively flirty drunks respectively. The other Malik just doesn't like the taste.

Atem is well aware that some members of their little group aren't exactly fond of him; they don't let him touch them at all or just tolerate it and the latter feels far worse than the former. Sometimes he wishes he weren't Atem, that he was still 'the other Yugi', because he wants things from Bakura and Malik that he can't ask of Yugi or Ryou, or the other Malik for that matter. But then he remembers that means he can put his royal hands on the three of them as much as they want and Bakura and Malik have to just sit there and deal with it until he's satisfied.

Three on three duels are a confusing, inelegant mess, but they find a way to make them work anyway. Yugi _still_ always wins and not for lack of the others trying by any means. Bakura takes great pleasure in knocking out Atem as fast as possible, only to be picked off by Ryou soon after. The other Malik's deck is a bizarre theme-less mishmash of stuff he thinks looks cool and little else, while Malik is constantly switching between the latest tournament builds in a vain attempt to beat Yugi.

The other Malik is the most laissez-faire when it comes to their bizarre arrangement. He doesn't care who Atem or Bakura were and he doesn't really care about Yugi or Malik now. Are any of them on his dick or will be in the near future? Awesome. But Ryou? Ryou's _special_. He _wants_ Ryou. Ryou's the _only_ one allowed to fuck him, because he's the only one of the four who doesn't really give a damn who he was either. He can see it in the rest of their eyes and he's not going to trust any of them inside him. Ryou is rabid with the need for someone to stop caring about him and start _wanting_ him and the other Malik is more than happy to oblige.

None of them wake up at the same time, but without fail, Ryou is up first and Malik last. Bakura often wakes soon after Ryou, but prefers to lounge on the pillows for a while instead of being alone with him in the early hours. Malik clings at random when he sleeps, so whoever he grabs is stuck until he wakes up. Atem and Yugi sleep curled together and wake up together. The other Malik never starts the night anywhere near them, but always wakes up right in the middle.

Ryou is grateful for the other Malik, because the other Malik is the only one who doesn't treat him like glass. Yugi never bites him, never marks him as his own the way he claims the others. Malik never directly gives him orders and rarely lets the camera linger on him. Atem is an entirely different problem - he damn near worships his body but that's not what Ryou wants either. They love him, he knows they do, but not in the way he craves. He can't decide if Bakura hates him or himself the most, but either way the man is too much of a coward to even kiss Ryou. It's ridiculous. Committing murder and theft and god knows what else with Ryou's hands was perfectly fine, but letting those same hands caress him of their own free will now is out of the question, apparently.

The balcony is the quietest place in the apartment. It's where you'll find Ryou and the other Malik after another fight with Bakura that was sort of a fight with the rest of them too. Yugi skypes with all of his friends. Malik monopolizes it at least once a week to check in on his siblings. Bakura flees there whenever someone chokes the apartment with smoke from burned meat. Atem sits and watches the street below and marvels at how he can even be here.


	2. Chapter 2

So this isn't a oneshot anymore. Why does this keep happening? Don't answer that.

Anywayyy, this isn't going to be anywhere near as intensive as my other stories. I don't think it'll really have an ending. I can at least give it a sorta beginning though. This second chapter takes place a year or two _before_ the first. YYugi, YBakura and YMalik have _not_ returned yet. This chapter is pretty much just Heartshipping with a quick dash of Peachshipping at the start, though it doesn't last. Yugi's POV, substantially lighter in tone than the first one.

Don't worry Malik, you'll worm your way in there next time.

* * *

Yugi dated Anzu, for a little while. It was nice having someone he could call his girlfriend. They held hands, kissed in the park, all the good stuff you could expect from teenage first love. Unfortunately, it was still teenage first love and once the rush of butterflies and blushes wore off after a few weeks, neither Anzu nor Yugi could really find a reason to keep going. The break-up was mutual, albeit about as awkward as breaking up with the 'girl next door' that almost everyone assumed you'd marry could possibly be. It was a lot easier once everyone else stopped going on about how they were so good together, what happened? "Nothing happened," Anzu would say with a shrug. "We just didn't work out."

And that was that. Yugi wouldn't go on to date anyone else while he was still in school and neither would Anzu, or anyone in their little group. There simply wasn't time during the run up to finals and college and all the scary normal things that normal teenagers fret about. Then he was in Domino College, studying Arabic and Music History - as well as signing on for the first trial run of Duel Monsters studies, of course.

Anzu hadn't made it to New York just yet, but a dance troupe from Okinawa had scouted her after another failed audition and offered her a spot across the country, which got her into a private audition with some bigwigs from Tokyo, which led to her becoming a back-up dancer for a rising J-Pop trio. Experience was experience as well as exposure, and Anzu managed to handle her semi-celebrity status with ease. She even had an online fan club - the 'Mazaki Monsters' - which she explicitly forbade everyone from joining. She didn't say anything about them not buying the merch though. Or wearing it.

Jounouchi took on as many social care courses as he could handle and worked part-time at the orphanage. There were a lot of angry kids out there just like he had been so long ago, he'd realized one day. Kids who wouldn't give a shit about the opinion of some stuffy busybody who'd never had their face stomped into the bottom of the barrel, or hurt and hated themselves as much as they hurt and hated everyone around them. They most likely would never meet someone like Yugi, or Honda and Anzu to show them that they had so much more to themselves than they thought. So, why not try to be that guy for them?

Honda dove straight into training to be a cop, while interning for the local station. He didn't have any illusions about beating up bad guys or even touching a gun. At his level and for many levels to come, his jobs would be shuffling through stack after stack of paperwork and menial labor. An action packed day was when someone forgot to bring in milk for the office fridge, or when he got to legally scare the crap out of the more crooked cops with the magic of bureaucracy.

Yugi didn't run into Kaiba or Otogi much after graduation. Considering that they both ran their own major corporations, they probably just did online courses instead, if they even felt the need to bother. Otogi was always a friendly face whenever they did manage to catch up with each other, but he honestly learned more about what Kaiba was up to from the ever chatty Mokuba than from actually talking to him. Kaiba never answered his phone when Yugi called, but he would keep trying until he did. He had to cave eventually, right?

The first year was a whirlwind of deadlines and papers and the shock of having teachers who gave a damn about teaching AND their students threw Yugi for a loop. He'd never forget when he'd arrived early to a lecture on the anniversary of Atem's departure, having not gotten any sleep the night before. The lecturer had taken one look at him and practically ordered him to go home and he'd make sure Yugi got a set of notes for what he missed. The email with his notes arrived while he was trying to convince Grandpa that no, he didn't need to come and whisk him back home forever and ever, he just wanted to talk.

In his second year, he ran into freshman Ryou. Ryou had had to repeat the final year at Domino High, having lost so much time to the Ring spirit that there was no chance of bringing his grades back up. Graduation day was the worst - Ryou came to see them all off at the ceremony and once it was just the two of them in the old classroom Yugi couldn't stop crying, no matter how hard he tried. He'd promised to never leave Ryou behind again, but there he was, the only one who still had to wear a school uniform while everyone else ran off to chase their dreams. Ryou didn't think that way, of _course_ he wouldn't think that way, because Ryou was a freaking saint who comforted _him_ when it should've been the other way around.

They bumped into each other at a vending machine between classes. He'd recognize Ryou anywhere, though gone were the long locks he remembered. Now he had a short choppy cut that framed his face just enough that Yugi felt his cheeks go a little warm. Ryou was studying Creative Writing and while Yugi had elected for dorms, Ryou's apartment was practically next door. They'd stop by each others places almost every day, to study and chat and sometimes duel. He'd woken up snuggled under a blanket with Ryou on their couch more times than he could count, or at least enough for him to start calling Ryou's couch their couch at any rate.

Yugi knew his sexuality was about as fluid as it could get, having figured out that he absolutely wasn't straight all the way back in Domino High. Anzu and Mai were as equally appealing to him as Ryou and - though he'd never admit this to anyone _ever -_ Kaiba. He didn't think about any attraction he held for Atem. There was no point in dwelling on it because he was gone, something he told himself every single time. He'd had a few casual hook-ups, with people all across the gender spectrum, though less so in his second year. So it didn't really surprise him when he started having _those_ sorts of dreams about Ryou again, or wondered what it'd be like to kiss him or even just to hold him. What had surprised him was how different those urges felt compared to what he'd felt with Anzu. Not necessarily _better_ , but _different_. Everything about being with Ryou felt different.

The first time Yugi kissed Anzu, it felt like The First Kiss. The first time Yugi kissed Ryou, it felt like he'd kissed him a hundred times. They'd woken up to find a blizzard had buried the whole city, classes cancelled until further noticed. They'd squeezed on Yugi's dorm bed to watch a horror marathon the night before, falling asleep beneath the covers, legs curled together and Yugi's bicep making a handy pillow.

Even at the unthinkably early hour of nine AM, students were already running around outside, throwing snowballs and half-finishing snowmen. In what was a first for Yugi, he'd woken up before Ryou at the sound of the merriment outside. Ryou didn't take long to wake up after Yugi did, and he'd laughed when Yugi made a face at a particularly loud shriek of joy that Yugi would later swear made the window shake. Part of Yugi always wanted to find out who the screamer was, because they were kinda sorta responsible for what happened next.

Ryou made a joke that Yugi didn't really remember, something about Scrooge, and Yugi took mock offense and tackled him. They'd tussled on the bed until Ryou suddenly slid off and hit the floor, dragging Yugi down with him. Yugi had ended up straddling Ryou. His eyes were alight with his smile and his hair was still long enough for Yugi's fingers to get lost in and the sunlight broke through the clouds at just the right moment to make Ryou absolutely _stunning_.

He leaned down and Ryou's lips met his halfway. They came apart after a few seconds that felt like hours and moments at the same time, then Ryou wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulders and pulled him down for another one, and another.

Then they both became horrifyingly aware of their own morning breath.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm considering deleting the first chapter. It's alright as a standalone I guess, but it's not quite adding up to the second chapter or my future ideas. It's a bit of a downer, y'know? I'm also having some issues reconciling Atem, Malik and Bakura in ways that don't jive with how I initially wrote Ryou's relationship with Atem, and I'm not really happy with how I've written Yami Malik so far. He's both too chill and not chill enough.

What do y'all think? Should I delete it or preserve it for posterity's sake with a disclaimer?

The tense kinda jumps around here a bit, sorry. There's brief timeline fuckery too, hopefully it's obvious. Also smut. Unbeta'd, grill my mistakes. The last section was written waaay too late at night, so apologies if it's incoherent and I'll edit it in the morning -

* * *

All three Ishtars arrived in Domino one day in the summer, the same day Ryou's father made a long overdue appearance. It had to be an exhibit thing. Ryou couldn't sit still the entire bus ride over, his leg twitching anxiously and his fingers dancing as he fidgeted, even while he held Yugi's hand. He hadn't gotten the chance to see his father back in Egypt after the Ceremonial Duel, and he had lost track of time so much that he couldn't remember if they'd even spoken on the phone recently.

Yugi had his own opinions on Ryou's father's absenteeism, though his own father was guilty too. But, at least his father had the decency to phone in once a week right on schedule, come flood or hellfire. His father never made a promise he couldn't keep, never tried to soothe little Yugi with a false 'I'll be home next time, for sure'. When Grandpa had a brief health scare when Yugi was six he came home and stayed home until everything was fixed. When his wife and daughter died Ryou's father buried himself in work, leaving Ryou all alone.

He didn't have much affection for his father and he was reasonably sure the feeling was mutual even if it bugged his mother, but they at least respected each other, and he knew he could count on him in times of trouble. Ryou's father, on the other hand... He tried to be as pleased to see him as Ryou evidently was, judging by the way he almost bounced over to him, but the image of Ryou with a fake smile and sore eyes at school far too many times left him sour.

He vaguely remembered one of those days in particular, in the month following Battle City. At the time, nobody realized that the Ring spirit was back in control, even though he should've noticed that the Ring was gone and there was only one person it could be with (god, had he really distracted himself with Atem's imminent departure that much?). It was the one time he saw Ryou - or, the other Bakura - looking angry instead of sad following yet another let down. He'd been snippy all day and it was probably the closest he'd ever come to letting the facade slip. He wasn't sure how to feel in retrospect; was the Spirit angry at Ryou's father, or Ryou for accepting his excuses or even defending him?

He found it odd, potentially having the same opinion on someone as the other Bakura, but Yugi didn't have much time to reflect on that before getting distracted by two out of the three Ishtars arriving. Rishid and Isis said their hellos, but quickly moved on to business along with Ryou's father who seemed all too eager to get to work. Ryou and Yugi decided to go look for Malik once it was obvious they weren't needed anymore. He took Ryou's hand in his as they left. Rishid and Isis noticed, Ryou's father did not.

* * *

Yugi didn't know what he'd say to Malik when he found him - the last time they spoke was after the Ceremonial Duel and he had been unable to shake the feeling that Malik, despite everything, wasn't nearly as saddened by Atem's departure as the rest of them. For good reason though, on reflection. It meant he was truly free of the tombs, forever. Even though Atem would've never permitted the atrocities performed in his name on Malik, and countless tomb keepers throughout history, he couldn't blame Malik for being glad to see him go.

He wasn't sure if he could really call him a friend, not like Jounouchi, Anzu and Honda at the very least, but he was happy for him. Ryou seemed a little pensive as they searched the museum and dodged Yugi's more aggressive fans, and Yugi remembered that Malik had worked with the other Bakura back in Battle City. He couldn't recall if Ryou and Malik had ever spoken to each other at all since then.

This reunion was going to be more awkward than he first thought, once he started remembering more from Battle City. The scar on Ryou's arm was thick and jagged, a permanent gouge in his skin - if Ryou wore a thin shirt Yugi could feel it whenever he touched his arm. He never wore anything shorter than elbow-length sleeves because of it. Yugi didn't know if it was Malik who did it or the other Bakura who did the actual stabbing, but Malik ultimately wanted it to happen either way.

Malik was a dangerous person, even before the darker half appeared. That half had been sealed firmly away by Rishid after all, and it was the normal Malik who almost killed him and Jounouchi too, the normal Malik who'd commanded an army of Hunters and who knows who else.

It's hard to keep that in mind when they find him, because he's being swarmed by Domino's infamously demanding seagulls as he tries to eat his lunch.

Once the birds are chased away, it's just the three of them. Ryou is quiet, Malik is stoic and Yugi isn't sure how to fill the silence once they get why they came to Domino out of the way, and all the usual pleasantries. You can't ask things like, _'So where did you find those cyanide pills you gave Anzu on such short notice?'_ after all, or _'What's it like knowing you've already fulfilled your destiny?_ ' as ice breakers. There's a few false starts before Yugi falls on Duel Monsters. It works out pretty well, actually. Malik's making a name for himself as a duelist back in Egypt, and even won a tournament held in Suez. "Of course," he says, "If Isis entered she would've kicked my ass!"

Every so often however, Yugi catches Malik looking at Ryou, like _looking_ looking. Yugi knows it's stupid to feel this way but the urge to do something possessive like kissing Ryou in front of him keeps rearing its head. He doesn't want to use Ryou like that, and he doesn't want to hurt Malik either, assuming he's actually interested and not just joining the ranks of everyone else who stares at Ryou. It's not like they've publicized their relationship or anything, so Malik obviously wouldn't know that they were together anyway.

They end up meandering back to Ryou's apartment and Yugi is glad to remember that Ryou's father is staying in a hotel, presumably the same as the Ishtars, instead of hanging around awkwardly with the son he forgot and his son's 'very good friend'. Of course, Ryou ends up inviting Malik to stay over anyway, since it's long since gone dark. He's on the couch while Ryou and Yugi are on Ryou's bed. Malik wouldn't notice them sharing a bed, since there's a kitchen and two doors between Ryou's room and where he's sleeping. So later that night, Yugi doesn't have to worry too much about keeping quiet as he straddles Ryou's lap, Ryou's slick fingers teasing the tips of their cocks as they slide together. Ryou's greedy lips do a damn decent job of stifling him, not that he's complaining.

It didn't take long for their relationship to turn sexual, though as bad luck would have it that was also around the time when some bright sparks up top decided that what the overworked students all needed were more practice finals to prepare them for real finals. Sometimes one or both of them would simply be too stressed out to relax, too tired to do anything beyond flopping into bed with a mutual snore. This was a rare free weekend for the both of them, as free as it could be anyway.

Ryou is still trying to be quiet and his soft little gasps and stuttering moans as Yugi pushes him to lie back and rolls his hips just right set something primal off in Yugi's mind. Maybe it's that possessiveness showing again but he really wants to sink his teeth into Ryou just to see what noise he'd make. He settles for leaving another hickey on his neck instead and pulling the covers over them. He doesn't know why it has such a negative connotation, everything gets that little bit warmer, more intimate in the darkness.

Ryou's back arches as Yugi grinds and he wraps his legs around Yugi's hips, bringing them even closer. He can feel Ryou's toes curl where they rest on his thighs and he completely forgets about Malik. He forgets about anything that isn't under these covers.

* * *

Malik is gone from the apartment when they wake up, and apparently he's vanished somewhere without letting either one of his siblings know - Yugi finds Isis by chance wandering the museum alone some time in the afternoon, the bags under her eyes giving away the look of someone who's already worried herself to death and back.

It's a bit of a tight fit in the crowded museum cafe, but Yugi and Isis manage to squeeze around one of the little tables. He orders them both a plain coffee; he's not sure what tastes she has, best to go with the basics. There's milk and sugar on the tables anyway, which she doesn't touch.

"I'd hoped to find him around here, but..." She sighs heavily, one that Yugi can tell she's done several times today. "He's never left it this long before calling Rishid or I."

"He does this a lot?"

Isis nods and takes the biggest gulp Yugi's ever seen from her cup. "He's probably off trying to rent a motorcycle somewhere so he can ride off some steam. Not the best outlet in the long term, by any means, but until Rishid and I can convince him to see someone qualified it's better than nothing. To be honest, we could probably all use some help..."

Yugi's pretty sure it would be rude to nod, so he takes a sip instead (and _god_ Isis is drinking this stuff like _water._ How do they even _sell_ this?). He can't imagine himself surviving the way they were forced to live and he's in awe at how strong all three of them still are. The duel at Battle City might've cut out the rot that was the other Malik, but it still left an open wound to be tended, even with Atem's departure.

"Yugi, do you know what might've happened?"

Yugi tries to remember the morning. He'd untangled from Ryou, taken a shower in the en suite, re-tangled with Ryou (he started it), needed _another_ shower, then went to get breakfast and -

The door to Ryou's bedroom had been open a crack, when they'd absolutely made sure it was shut tight before.

* * *

A cigarette dangles from Malik's fingers when Yugi finds him, in the same place where they found him the other day by one of the Domino bridges. It's lit but he's just watching it smoulder. He doesn't notice Yugi until he clears his throat. He jumps at the noise, then glares at Yugi like he has any goddamn right to after Yugi's combed the entire city looking for him, as if Yugi was the one who'd vanished. Then the glare vanishes and he just looks tired, almost as tired as Isis was.

"What do you want?"

Yugi is quietly proud that he doesn't hesitate at all as he replies. "What do you think? Where have you _been_?"

"Around."

If Yugi's suspicions are correct, then _now_ he knows about him and Ryou. A cold lump settles in Yugi's stomach when he remembers his _other_ suspicion about Malik - he doesn't want to be right about that one. He really doesn't, because he has no idea how to even begin to fix that kind of pain, or if he even can considering he caused it.

Malik sighs at Yugi, guessing that that's not an acceptable answer, flicking his cigarette into the water below. "It's stupid. _I'm_ being stupid. Just leave it alone."

"The only stupid thing you've done is not answer your phone - Rishid and Isis are worried sick about you. You can't just run off like that without telling someone."

He startles at that, then hurriedly checks his pockets. His phone turns out to be completely dead and Yugi can hear his teeth grinding.

"Fucking perfect..."

"It's fine, I can call them. Or I could call Ryou and he can tell them in person."

He doesn't miss Malik's flinch at Ryou's name, so Yugi decides to press on. "What's with that?"

"With what?" Malik's immediately on the defensive.

"When I said 'Ryou' you got all... like _that._ You just did it again."

Malik crosses his arms. "So what?"

"So...?"

"It doesn't mean anything."

"I think it does. I think Ryou means something to you."

Malik glares at Yugi, his lip curling in a rueful grin. "What, you playing the 'defensive boyfriend' role now? Afraid I'm gonna snatch him out from under the covers? I bet Bakura looks real pretty all spread out."

He's lashing out, Yugi _knows_ he's just lashing out, but it's still _really_ tough to resist rising to the barb.

"Ryou wouldn't do that to me - and I know you wouldn't either, so stop acting like a dick just because you're _scared_!"

"I'm not fucking scared!"

Malik is tall, almost as tall as Kaiba and he towers over Yugi, but Yugi stands firm.

"You are! Just relax for a second, okay? I'm sorry you found out about us the way you did. I should've said something. I'm not mad that you have feelings for him and I'm pretty sure he won't mind either."

There's a long pause. "I think he will," Malik murmurs, his voice softer than Yugi's ever heard before. "I... think I like Bakura," he finally admits. Then he grows more confident, more like the person Yugi expected to meet when they first arrived. "No, I _know_ I do. But he's not _Bakura.._." His voice falters at the end and he turns away from Yugi to stare down at the water. He's hunched in on himself like he's waiting for Yugi to attack.

"What do you mean, not Bakura?"

It hits Yugi then, what Malik is talking about. His first thought isn't 'How on earth could you be attracted to _him_?'. It doesn't even cross his mind at all, and wouldn't do for a long time (and at that point, when Bakura growls and his ears turn pink whenever anyone decides that he's gone precisely a second too long without being smothered in affection that he's afraid to ask for, he doesn't need to ask).

"Did you a-and him...?"

What he doesn't want to think about is what the other Bakura might have gotten up to in Ryou's body, besides the murder and theft and a minor case of trying to cause the apocalypse, of course. Malik catches on instantly, his entire body tensing up in frustration that must've been building up this whole time.

"Nothing happened. We didn't... I never even... That's what makes this all so STUPID!"

Malik punctuates his outburst by slamming his fist into the bricks of the bridge. His knuckles split and bleed and he cradles his hand against his chest. "MotherFUCK!"

He lets Malik seethe and pace for a while without trying to interrupt. Eventually, he tires himself out and slumps onto a nearby bench, his head hanging over the back.

"Want me to let Isis and Rishid know you're okay?"

"Yeah."

Yugi waits for Malik to say something, anything else, but apparently the man's managed to talk himself out almost entirely.

"Want to come back to Ryou's so I can fix up your hand?"

"Yeah..."

 _'Want to talk about how you have a thing for my boyfriend?'_


	4. Chapter 4

By view count this is my second most popular fic. I'm not really sure how, but regardless I hope y'all have enjoyed the ride so far. This chapter gets a little angsty, but hey that's why they call it Angstshipping. I've always disliked that name. I call it Postshipping in my head, because Ryou and Malik probably wouldn't interact until post series.

Malik's POV, then Yugi. Tiny dash of smut, like one line. Unbeta'd, lift weights with my mistakes.

* * *

Ryou's not there when they get back, and Malik's not really sure if he should comment on Yugi having a key - his appropriate conversation filter must be getting better if he's actually thinking about that kind of thing. He lets himself in like it's his apartment and to be honest, it kind of is. There's two toothbrushes in the bathroom, leather clothes and spiky jewelry that Ryou would never wear scattered around. There's even a small stack of weights behind the couch, and last he checked Ryou was still a twig. Yugi, on the other hand, could probably out-rep Rishid. When the fuck did that happen? When would he ever work out?

(Does Ryou _watch_ him work out?)

There's a few tense moments where he wonders if his hand is broken, because if it is that means he's not gonna get on his motorbike for a while and he doesn't even want to think about that, but an ice pack is enough to soothe it. The scrapes on his knuckles are the most annoying thing. Before he even asks, Yugi puts little band aids on them and he's so gentle that Malik actually feels mad. He must've really meant it when he said Malik liking Bakura didn't bother him, because Malik knows he wouldn't offer him the same courtesy if their positions were reversed.

All this drama was exactly why he didn't want to come to Domino, but Rishid and Isis refused to leave him alone at home. He didn't want to run into any of them, let alone Yugi and especially not freaking Ryou Bakura with the pretty eyes and the long hair and that staunch refusal to even try to have a backbone like Bakura.

 _Bakura._

He was smitten from day one. It was a constant game of upping the ante, who was really being used, who _hated_ more. Battle City lasted less than a week and their time on the airship only two days, but it felt like an eternity in the best possible way.

And then he fucked it all up. He fucked himself up - you'd think a monster born from all his repressed emotions would be falling over himself to keep Bakura as close as physically possible. Bakura was sent away to god knows where and Malik never saw him again. Oh, he heard all about the Millennium World and Bakura's role in that, but from the moment Yugi and his friends touched down in Egypt, nothing about pretty little Ryou gave away the presence of Bakura. Not even at the very end when he thought for sure that Bakura would at least go down fighting within the Ring itself. Do not go gently into that bottomless pit in the middle of nowhere, or however that poem went. Had he really been destroyed within the Millennium World?

He didn't have to think about this stuff back in Egypt. All he had to do was learn how to be a little brother.

Yugi has an idea, because of course he does. All this is just one big puzzle to be solved and Yugi holds the two most important pieces.

Talk to Ryou. Sure. Can't possibly go wrong. Because historically, one thing Malik's always been stellar at is communicating with people AND dealing with his emotions.

It's a bet, the biggest he's taken since he had to gamble on Isis' love for her brothers versus her loyalty to the Pharaoh, back when he stole Ra and Osiris. He lost that one. Yugi has to leave for a lecture, so Malik remains at the apartment and dreads Ryou's return.

* * *

"Excuse me?"

And he's lost that bet as well! To be fair, everything had been going pretty great, until Malik's filter decided to fuck everything up. Ryou had actually been happy to see him and wasn't that smile just the highlight of Malik's day? He'd been worried about him since his disappearance. Evidently Yugi had yet to tell him why and Malik wasn't about to bring it up.

His arms were full of grocery bags, too many for someone so spindly, so Malik thought about what Rishid would do, or maybe Honda, and took some of the heavier ones.

He'd meant to ask how he'd been doing since the Ceremonial Duel, maybe talk about whatever he was doing at college. Kinda heavy, but nothing that could segue into uncomfortable territory.

What slipped out was, "You're almost as hot as the other Bakura was."

If he still had an alternative scapegoat, this whole trip would be crammed down into his head so hard that if he ever manifested again, he'd immediately keel over and die from embarrassment.

Some part of him had always figured that when Ryou got angry, he'd look like Bakura, all spitting acid and hissing like a cobra and flipping off the gods.

But Ryou doesn't look any different. Ryou's anger might be more subtle then, a capsule of arsenic hidden under his tongue that you wouldn't notice until you were licking it off your lips and begging for more. Malik almost wants to piss him off just to see if he's right.

Ryou blinks at him a few times, then turns away and goes back to unpacking the bags like Malik isn't even worth his notice and that... _Well_. That sets off all sorts of alarm bells in his mind. He never liked being ignored. Just because destiny is done with Malik doesn't mean he is, and he'll make himself Ryou's problem if he has to.

Ryou is quick but Malik is just that little bit quicker. He has Ryou pinned by the wrists on the ground, straddling him. His expression is still fucking neutral, like this is just another strange event in the strange life of Ryou Bakura and therefore it's as normal as normal can get. Surely he has SOMETHING to fucking say to Malik.

He wonders what would've happened if he'd ever pinned Bakura like this. If Bakura would fight or let the silly modern teenager think he's won. Maybe he'd be coy. Maybe he'd roll his hips against Malik and dare him to try and steal a kiss. Ryou does neither.

"You know Malik," he says like he's describing the weather, "You're sat the same way Yugi was when I fucked him last week."

Malik leaps off him like he's been burned. Ryou doesn't move, just looks up at him all disheveled and if he weren't frantically trying to scrub the image of Yugi and Ryou fucking from his mind he'd... ( _Yugi's biting his lip and Ryou massages his thighs. Ryou's pants are bunched up just under his hips and Yugi's only wearing his shirt, a sleeveless one that shows off his triceps and the sweat trickling across his collarbone. Yugi braces himself against Ryou's bare chest and Ryou slides inside just a little bit deeper._ )

What the fuck.

Okay, _Ryou_ shirtless is fine but Yugi pantsless is not.

"Now then. If you're done comparing me to your not-boyfriend and trying to pick a fight, would you mind helping me in the kitchen? I'm making pho."

Malik nods. He doesn't bother offering a hand up and Ryou doesn't ask for one. The kitchen is small, too small for two people who aren't talking to each other. The ingredients he digs out of the fridge look decidedly vegetarian - perhaps Ryou developed a distaste for meat after everything was over.

"Wasn't he your not-boyfriend too?" Malik mutters, not sure if he intended for Ryou to hear him.

Ryou looks at him like he's grown a second head, then laughs. Louder than he's ever heard him laugh before and yet he still doesn't sound a damn thing like Bakura.

Malik abandons the ginger he was mincing on the counter and runs away, ignoring Ryou as he calls out in surprise and slamming the door as he leaves.

* * *

"Hey. Yuuugi."

Yugi's never been happier to not be able to sleep thanks to his neighbor's chronic case of forgetting to plug his headphones in - if someone had rung him up like this from a club and he'd managed to fall asleep... Well, he'd probably make sure they were okay anyway. Even if he was a little angry. He's got a text from Ryou, which he decides to read after he's done with Malik.

Malik's voice slurs as he speaks and he can only just hear him over the music that thunders through the speaker. It's a local band that only plays at one particular bar, so at least Malik will be easy to find if Yugi has to go pick him up, which he probably will.

"What is it? Everything alright?"

"Your boyfriend's a complete bitch. Ice cold... Not talking to you, fuck off. I wasn't talking about your ugly boyfriend! Get out of my face! Sorry Yugi, some people are so fucking rude..."

"Uh. Okay. I'm assuming it didn't go so well."

Oh boy. He makes a mental note to call Ryou in the morning. By the sounds of things, he's got a lot of damage control to do. In retrospect, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Hopefully Ryou's not too mad.

Malik doesn't answer for a while and Yugi starts pulling on some shoes. There's space on the floor for the inflatable mattress Grandpa insisted he bring, so Malik can stay at his dorm that night - who would've thought it'd actually come in handy?

If Malik's managed to piss Ryou off to the apparent point of being kicked out of the apartment, he doubts Ryou would appreciate Yugi dragging Malik's drunk ass back there at this time of night, and Rishid and Isis would only worry if he took Malik back to their hotel. With any luck he's not picked a fight with whoever mistook his comments.

"Yugi, he's _not_ Bakura."

Yugi balances the phone in his ear as he looks for his keys under the bed.

"Yeah, he's not."

"He's _Ryou_."

That's a start. He could've gone without that odd breathlessness in his voice as he had his little epiphany, but it's better than nothing.

Actually. No. No it's not. That's the exact opposite of better.

"Oh Malik, don't -"

"Bakura didn't give a shit about me and I still wanna fuck his brains out. Ryou doesn't give a shit about me and now I want _him_ to fuck _my_ brains out. What the fuck is wrong with me?"

Wonderful. He's _that_ level of drunk and instead of just being in love with someone who happened to look like his boyfriend, now Malik's in lust with his actual boyfriend too. Great job Yugi! Way to make everything worse. Got any more bright ideas?

He waits for someone to respond before he remembers Atem is gone, not that Atem would've let him rush headlong into this mess in the first place. He wasn't the type to say, 'I told you so'. Hell, he would've seen this coming and would've never let things escalate so far. Malik's increasingly agitated voice is a welcome distraction from that little cycle that tormented him all throughout the rest of high school, though what Malik actually says is not.

"Yugi. Hey, Yugi. Get mad at me. Like, enough that you hate me. I've done some awful shit to you and your friends, remember? And not the other me, _me._ "

"What?!"

"Please? If I still wanna fuck you tomorrow then it's proof I'm a goddamn mess. If I don't we're all good and it's just a really fucked up coincidence and I can move on."

Yugi sighs. "Malik, you're drunk. Really, _really_ drunk. I'm gonna come pick you up, okay? Stay put."

"M'not drunk."

"Yes you are."

"If I were drunk Rishid and Isis would kill me and I'm not dead so I'm not drunk!"

* * *

Malik is asleep and hanging off his shoulder before Yugi manages to get him back to the dorms. There's a few fellow night owls hanging around the first floor who help Yugi get him upstairs. Yugi's on the third floor and Yugi might've gained an inch or two as he grew up, but so did Malik and he was already pushing Kaiba levels of unfair tallness all the way back in Battle City.

Finally, after tucking Malik under a spare blanket and turning out the lights, he remembers the text from Ryou. There's a second text, which must've been sent while they were walking back.

 _Sorry to bother you so late, but I've upset Malik and he's not answering me on his phone. I don't know where's he's gone, can you call him for me? - R  
_

So much for not giving a shit. Before he can read the second one, Malik sits up abruptly, his eyes shining in the darkness and hoarse gasps erupting from him. He doesn't move, even when Yugi realizes what a gigantic fucking idiot he is and almost trips over Malik in his rush to hit the switch for the light. Only then does Malik abandon the bed to lean against the wall, sliding down until he's on the floor, his fingers toying with the carpet. Like he's reminding himself that he's not in the tombs anymore.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking."

Malik looks like he's been shocked back into sobriety - Yugi had learned of Malik's phobia of the dark while they were in Egypt, when they were on the truck drive to the Ceremonial Duel. The jeep broke down midway, after dark, and for the entirety of their short delay Malik clutched a torch like a lifeline.

"I'm fine," Malik states, his voice empty and almost robotic. "Go to sleep."

Yugi wants to argue, like they did back at the bridge. He really does, because he can see the sweat beading on Malik's forehead and his trembling shoulders. Instead, he sits next to Malik against the wall and lets his head fall on Malik's shoulder, which stills at the contact. He doesn't risk hugging him; anything that risks touching Malik's back is out of the question even on a good day, surely.

"I need to go back to Ryou's tomorrow," Malik says after a while. "I left my glasses there."

Yugi didn't know that Malik needed glasses, but nods anyway. When Malik's head leans against his and he's pretty sure he's fallen asleep, Yugi checks his phone for the second text.

 _Miki from RPG club said he saw you and him leaving Fuuko's. Are you two okay? - R_

Miki? Oh _fantastic_. The guy's in his final year at college and had his eye on Ryou since orientation, but for whatever reason never made a move. Needless to say he's not Yugi's biggest fan. No doubt he's beside himself with glee at this oh so sordid gossip - sucks to be him that Yugi's not a cheat and there's no way Malik would be interested in him. A little wicked piece of Yugi wants to introduce him to Malik, just to see what would happen.

 _he's gonna have a hangover tomorrow but yeah. btw malik says he left his glasses at urs so we're coming over._

 _Okay. I'll hang around so I can apologize to him. I'll see you tomorrow! - R_

 _goodnight!_

He sends the text, then follows it up with a few heart eyed emoji. Even though it's nearly three AM and he can already feel the beginnings of a sore neck tomorrow, he can't stop smiling at his phone when Ryou sends more back.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long gap in updates, I hit a bit of a slump. It's sorted now, don't worry. I'm ecstatic to report that Complicity has hit over 2000 views! I can't believe so many people keep coming back to it, thank you all so much! That said the next fic to be updated will still be TCFTD. My routine will not be swayed by popularity!

In my first draft of this, Ryou was a lot nicer. Then I figured he had nothing to be nice about. :D

Unbeta'd, my mistakes make for a delicious toast topping.

* * *

"So exactly how much do you remember from last night?"

A low moan is his only answer. Yugi can't blame him though - waking up hungover is bad enough, but waking up after sleeping in such an awkward position has left the both of them aching.

While Malik's in the shower, Yugi looks over the texts from Ryou again. What could Ryou have said to cause such a reaction? Did they end up talking about Bakura after all? He's not really talked about Bakura with Ryou much - there was never really a good time to bring it up intentionally, and Ryou always seemed melancholy if casual conversation led to it. In the early days of their rekindled friendship, before getting together thankfully, Yugi lost count of how many times he put his foot in his mouth talking about things he'd just assumed Ryou had been control for. Ryou had always been so patient with him when that happened, it was a wonder he even wanted to be friends with Yugi, let alone love him.

If Malik had launched straight into talking about Bakura and his feelings for him versus his feelings for Ryou, he could see Ryou lashing out. He doubts Ryou would've been cruel enough to reference anything to do with the tomb keepers, but he could easily use Bakura as ammunition and with how reactive Malik could be...

His thoughts are interrupted by Malik's return, though the shower clearly hasn't done much to fix his headache. Malik probably doesn't have the same tolerance for alcohol as most of the students around here and Yugi wastes no time in steering Malik to the kitchen for a post-hangover breakfast, where he wastes no time in using his arms like a pillow on the table.

The dorm is quiet this morning, unusually so but he's glad he won't have to explain Malik's presence to them. Maybe the others all stayed out late.

"Are you still drunk?"

"I wish. Thanks for coming to get me by the way. How'd you know where I was?"

"Ryou told me. You ran off and he was worried when you wouldn't pick up your phone. You really need to start doing that."

Malik's head shoots up, his face incredulous. "He was worried?"

"Yeah."

A wave of guilt crashes across his face and his head sinks back down. "... I remember being a total ass about him. Hell, I was an ass towards him at the apartment and I can't blame that on booze... S'not his fault I'm all messed up. Sorry for making you deal with me."

"It's not yours either," Yugi says as he sets a plate of fresh toast down. "And you didn't make me do anything."

Malik takes a bite of the one with just jam on it, leaving the buttered piece for Yugi. He chews it thoughtfully, confused. "I still don't get why you're being so chill about this."

Yugi mumbles around his own piece. "About what?"

"Me chasing after Ryou so much. If someone tried to pull what I'm doing with my boyfriend, I'd be pissed. I damn well wouldn't be making toast for them."

Yugi's just as confused as he is, in all honesty. He definitely wouldn't have made toast for Miki.

"I wouldn't really call it chasing, I guess? I mean, you're not the only one interested in Ryou and so far you've been the least objectionable, trust me."

"I'm not?" Malik perks up a little, though he wonders how much of that is curiosity and how much of it is sizing up the competition.

"Yeah; this guy called Miki from RPG club, he's been after Ryou for the whole year. He does stuff like deliberately call for emergency meetings whenever he finds out we have a date, just to make Ryou feel bad for picking me over the club. He's so sneaky."

Malik looks away, his eyes fixed on his toast. "But he's not brave enough to actually say anything about how he feels, right?"

"I guess?" Yugi doesn't like how unsure he sounds but it's the truth. - he doesn't know if Miki's ever said anything to Ryou while they're in club hours, or if Ryou's had to reject him before. He'll ask later, he decides, because he doesn't like the look that's appeared on Malik's face.

"Then we're the same."

"No way!"

He ignores Malik's snort. "I mean it Malik, you're nothing like him. You're not trying to put me down, you're not even being sneaky."

"You know _exactly_ what I'm like when I'm not being sneaky."

It takes Yugi a moment to get what Malik means, though a little piece of him he wishes he hadn't. "But that wasn't really _you_."

Malik downs an entire glass of water in one go before talking, but Yugi knows that's not the only cause for the slight waver in his tone. "That version of me... That was me unfiltered. Unafraid, completely confident in myself and my abilities. I didn't need to hide behind the Ghouls or Rishid, or the Rod. Funny thing is, that was probably me at my most trustworthy - I wouldn't have felt any need to hide my intentions. Right now, I'm just the same coward I was before. That other me would've kissed Bakura, if they'd met."

"I doubt it. As if Ryou would've let him."

He smirks, though it doesn't reach his eyes. "I bet Bakura'd bite my face off if I tried."

"That's not the only reason I don't think he would. He wouldn't have felt the same way you do because he couldn't understand love. But you do, and your love for Isis and Rishid were how you managed to beat him. I'm not really sure what you feel for Ryou, if it's the same you feel for _him_ or whatever. But, I do know that whatever you're feeling, it doesn't make you a coward. Not to me."

Malik stares at him. Then he smiles, almost shyly and for real this time, and looks away. "No wonder you have so many friends. You're really easy to talk to. I'm kinda surprised you're not being chased by anyone - besides Bakura, I mean."

Malik's drunken request from the other night floats unbidden into Yugi's mind and he cannot help the slight flush on his cheeks, which Malik notices.

"I said something else weird, didn't I," he says flatly. Yugi disguises his nervous grin with a well timed sip of water.

"It's fine, it's nothing really. I'd repeat it but honestly I think I might've imagined that part, I was pretty tired too."

Malik nods slowly, incredulous but then he shrugs and goes to wash his glass in the sink. As he watches him move it strikes Yugi that while Ryou is beautiful, Malik is _handsome_. He could be a freaking model if he wanted to, effortlessly managing to look like he 'just rolled out of bed' while Yugi really does look like he just rolled out of bed.

"Oh, that just reminded me," Yugi blurts out. "Anzu's got a concert coming up in the next town over in a couple of days. It's one of those mall promotional things, so it's not the biggest venue, but do you feel like coming along? Everyone else is going - I mean, Kaiba's not got back to me and Otogi can't go - and I think everyone would like to meet you again."

"How on earth did that remind you... Never mind. Yeah, sure. Isis and Rishid are going to be here for the whole exhibit run, so I will be too."

"Do you think Isis and Rishid will want to come?"

"I doubt it, but I'll ask."

* * *

As they head for Ryou's, Yugi can't help but wonder if Malik and Ryou would look good together. It doesn't take long before Yugi _knows_ they'd look good together. Malik's natural charming face, the cut of his chin and his sense of style. Ryou's harder to pin down, his hair aside, but he has that intriguing _something_ about him that's always catching someone's eye. The two of them together would be almost unfair to every other couple in Domino.

And then there's Yugi. Short, still the shortest in the group by far. Muscles in that awkward bulgy stage, a little uneven from where he strained one arm too far and didn't want to lose tone in the other while it healed. Ryou's never mentioned it, but Yugi knows the difference. He's still trapped in the depths of puberty, as far as his skin is concerned. He was horribly tongue-tied whenever he was with Anzu and he's resigned himself to the fact that he's always going to be a little giddy around Ryou.

What he's not sure of is if Malik and Ryou would _be_ good together, at least not yet. Malik's obviously still got bad hangups about the other Bakura, and he didn't miss how he did most of the talking when they first met up with Malik. They couldn't even go one night alone without apparently having a falling out either and Yugi's not exactly looking forward to doing this all again if things go sour.

Now that they've broken the ice, so to speak, maybe they'll be able to be more open with each other. There's a lot of bad air between those two, and if Yugi has any hope of helping the two of them get along, they've got to air it themselves. And he'd probably end up monopolizing the conversation again if he was there...

Why is he thinking about this? He's pretty sure that Anzu never pictured how he'd look with someone else, and if she did it certainly was not in a positive way. He's not had many relationships but fantasizing about your partner falling for someone else and just thinking about how he could make it work without becoming a disaster can't be normal.

It's because he wants Malik and Ryou to be friends without him having to make them interact, he tells himself. It's nothing else. He keeps telling himself that all the way to the apartment, because nothing else makes sense. He tells himself that after coming up with an excuse to leave five minutes later, when Ryou kisses him on the cheek and when Malik gets that look of a deer in the headlights of an eighteen wheeler as he leaves.

It's nothing else.

* * *

Silence fills the air, not even moments after Yugi leaves. Ryou touches his own lips with a soft smile and Malik almost lets himself get distracted by it entirely. But then the smile fades and he realizes Ryou sees him looking. "I want to make one thing clear, before you say anything. You put your hands on me like that against my will again and you'll wish you'd never come back to Domino."

(Against his will. _Against his will_ , implying there could be a time when he might _want_ Malik to put his hands on him like that. Maybe Yugi _already_ does that and Ryou _likes_ it, or maybe it's the other way around. Maybe they'd both do it to _him_.)

Malik, once again, hates his brain. That's not even close to the important part of what Ryou is saying, but for a good few seconds it's all that fills his mind. But if he wants to even be casual acquaintances with Ryou - no matter how the thought of just being friends tears at him - he has to get a grip. Eventually, he manages to choke out, "I'm sorry."

He can't tell if Ryou believes him, his face is frustratingly blank, just like the other day, but he doesn't get a chance to continue.

"I suppose I've forgiven you for far worse; your little tantrum the other day is nothing compared to waking up face to face with Osiris. So I'm willing to wipe your slate clean again, but this is your last shot."

He'd never found out just how much of Battle City Ryou remembered, from the duel against Yugi to losing the duel with his other self. Evidently someone else filled him in on Malik's own involvement. Maybe it was Bakura. "You've seriously forgiven me for that?"

"Did you honestly believe I'd let you anywhere near me if I hadn't? That I'd agree to letting you come back to my _home_ the other day?"

For a moment Malik wants to say yes, because for a long time he'd never thought of Ryou as anything other than a doormat for Bakura. Of course, back then he didn't even dignify the host with his own name. Ever since returning to Domino, he's been calling Ryou by his first name, but only in his head. Because 'Bakura' will always belong to Bakura and it seems like Yugi's the only one from their group that uses his first name nowadays.

He just can't say any of that though, because that's not true anymore, but how do you possibly tell someone you once barely considered them a person? He mumbles another apology. Maybe Ryou gets it, maybe he doesn't, but the kettle in the kitchen starts whistling and Ryou quietly excuses himself.

He can't take this. His head hurts and he wants to call Rishid to come get him and go back to the hotel room. Pretend he'd never ran into either of them, pretend he hadn't screwed up so badly with Ryou, that he hadn't started having fantasies about Yugi and that he didn't really miss Bakura.

Ryou comes back with two mugs of tea, sitting on the rug as he puts them down on the coffee table and Malik hesitates before joining him.

"I don't know what I was looking for. You don't talk like him, or move like him..."

"Almost as if I'm not him."

Malik's not sure if he heard Ryou wrong, but he could've sworn there was a little chuckle at the end there.

"Yeah. I guess after a while I saw _you,_ and only you. I didn't run because of what you _said_ really, just... I guess at that moment when you laughed, it really hit me that he was gone for good. And I'd never get the chance to say _anything._ "

There's a warm hand around his shoulders, just above the worst of his scars and for once the contact doesn't make him sick to his stomach. "I'm sorry for your loss. I'm also sorry for mocking you before, with the 'not-boyfriend' thing and mentioning Yugi a-and... I didn't realize you felt so much for him. I thought it was just a physical attraction, y'know?"

It almost kills him, how genuine Ryou sounds. Malik can feel his eyes burning and he prays to all the gods he knows that he's not going to cry. He quickly turns away. He shouldn't grieve for someone who died thousands of years ago, nor someone who tried to destroy everything and if he's going to he definitely shouldn't do it in front of Ryou, who perhaps suffered the most at Bakura's hands.

"No, don't you dare feel bad. He didn't know how I felt, but that didn't matter anyway since it's not like he cared about me. Why should anyone think I cared about the monster who almost destroyed the world anyway?"

Ryou is quiet for a long time. Then, in almost a whisper, he says, "You think he didn't care?"

Malik can only stare at him blankly and Ryou takes the unspoken cue to explain himself.

"I was with the spirit of the Ring for a long time. Long enough to know how his mind worked, for the most part. If he had really wanted the Rod so badly, he could've taken it from you at any time. He _killed_ Pegasus, who was much stronger than you, no offense. I can't say if I think he _loved_ you or not. I don't think he was capable of that - I mean, I'm not really sure how much of him was still even human by the end. But you definitely got his attention and considering what he was, I think that means something."

It almost sounds like something Yugi would say, something he already knows Yugi would _do_ because he hadn't thought anything less of Malik for feeling anything less than hatred for Bakura. Even if ultimately Bakura would never have been his, the idea that he'd made some sort of impression on someone like him... He could dwell on the dead another day.

"Thanks," he says and Ryou's face brightens.

"You're welcome. Now, do you really need glasses or was that just an excuse to come over?"

"A little bit of both. I didn't mean to leave them here but, at the same time, I'm glad I did."

Ryou smiles at him, similar to the smile he'd had after Yugi left. "Me too."


	6. Chapter 6

It's time for another episode of Light and Dark! It's been a while, so have an extra big chapter. Thanks for the reviews and favorites! My first draft was way more angsty than this, I guess I just don't enjoy writing it for too long. Next update will be for Heart of Magic!

Yugi's POV, with a very brief section for Anzu. It could be taken as anti-Peachshipping so if you ship that, sorry! There's also NSFW content at the end, which is the first I've really ever written so be gentle...

Unbeta'd, please remind my mistakes of the phone bill.

* * *

In a bid to delay his return to Ryou's as long as possible, Yugi checks out some books at the library. He has a few casual duels with wide eyed kids who he makes a point of reminding that they really should be in school. He texts Rishid and Isis that Malik's hanging around Ryou's place again. He goes back to his dorm room with some takeout and after that he stumbles around the internet for a while before taking a deep breath and grabbing his phone.

Considering the confusing babble that erupts from Yugi the second she picks up, he's surprised Anzu doesn't hang up on him then and there. It takes her a few moments to decipher it.

"Let me get this straight: Malik has feelings for Bakura."

"Yeah." Kinda. He's certainly developed _something_ for Ryou. Something separate from what he feels for the Ring spirit, not enough similarities to make the gap he'd have to jump across worth the effort. Who knows, maybe when he gets back, Malik will have magically decided that Ryou's just not close enough to what he's looking for.

Or they'll both be kissing on the couch when he walks through the front door. But they shouldn't be, because that would mean Ryou was cheating on him. Yugi also should be horrified at the thought, both of catching them and at how easily the thought that Ryou could ever do that to him comes to mind.

But he isn't.

"And you have feelings for Malik."

"Not really? I have feelings about Malik having feelings for Ryou. _Good_ ones."

Really good feelings. Ones he can't convey to Anzu. It's that sense of peace, the same as when he wakes up in the middle of the night and realizes he's holding Ryou's hand as they sleep, or whenever he cleans the tiny shrine he's made for Atem and remembers how Ryou spent all night helping him research ancient Egyptian incense the first time he proposed the idea.

He can't blame her for not getting it the first time around - he's just as confused as she is.

He doesn't have feelings for Malik. He's vaguely attracted, but that's it. Of course, his mind's already turned traitor just at the suggestion and wonders if it would be nice to call Malik his boyfriend too. If he'd ever wake up holding Malik's hand or if Malik would ever let Ryou drag him out to find the best frankincense in town. What it'd be like being introduced to Rishid and Isis as more than just friends.

Or waking up with both of them.

Which implies the three of them share a bed, which implies they'd all move in together.

No.

What would the other-

What would Atem think?

"That doesn't make _any_ sense."

"I know. I'm sorry. "

Anzu sighs on the other end of the phone and he accepts the wordless demand to stop apologizing. He's still glad he called her though and not Jounouchi or Honda. Honda's been in that awkward 'I need to prove how accepting I am or they'll think I hate them!' stage ever since he started dating Ryou, rather than just treating them like a couple, and Yugi's not exactly in the mood to deal with it.

He might've called Jounouchi, but he's got two exams today and Yugi knows Jounouchi would absolutely skip them to try and help him out in person and he's not sure he'd be able to maintain his composure. Jounouchi really needs to think about his own future, for once.

Anzu, stuck lounging around in her apartment in Tokyo and assuring him that she's not got to be at practice for another hour, is by far the safest and least scary option. Most people probably wouldn't say the same about an ex-girlfriend. Most people don't know Anzu and she was his friend before, during and after they broke up.

"Like, do you think Bakura would be better off being with Malik instead of you? Because that's all I'm getting from this."

There's something in her tone that's familiar. The tone she used against Kaiba all the way back in Duelist Kingdom when he bargained his life on Yugi. No nonsense, no talking back with anything less than the truth. It reminds him of Mai, or maybe Kaiba whenever he's in business mode.

Thinking Ryou and Malik would be good together is an issue, though not in the way Anzu is thinking. Thinking they'd be good together specifically _without_ him has never come to mind until now and it sends sharp chills down his back. Like how he's always assumed he should feel at the thought of Malik and Ryou together.

"Yugi, answer me."

It's a little scary how naturally he assumes that he'd take part, but if Malik and Ryou were to get together, that would exclude him by default right? But if Ryou didn't want to be with Yugi he wouldn't have kissed Yugi back all that time ago. He's never shown any signs of not wanting Yugi anymore, despite all his flaws.

As for Malik, evidently there's already a layer of subconscious attraction on his part going on or surely Yugi would've never entertained the thought in the first place. He still remembers how Malik looked when they sat eating toast together that morning, and the weight on his shoulder as they slept. He doesn't know how Malik feels about him - if he still sees Atem when he looks at him - or if he's just not Malik's type, but he seems to tolerate Yugi's company enough.

This could work. He could make it work or at least give it his best shot. It's like a game; turn 'Yugi and Ryou, and Malik' into 'Yugi and Ryou and Malik'. He can't stop grinning at the thought.

* * *

Unfortunately, Anzu isn't standing in front of him to see it, nor can she read his mind. She's been sat listening to Yugi's silence and concluding, as most people would, that Yugi really doesn't think he's good enough for Bakura anymore.

Which is bullshit, in her opinion. Yugi deserves someone who will never let him forget how amazing he is, who'll never let him go back to thinking he needs _him_ in order to feel special. In a different way to how Jounouchi and Honda and Anzu already do.

Anzu knew, even when they first started dating, that she couldn't do that. She did love Yugi, but not the same way she knew he liked her. She wanted to try, to see if something would blossom and for a while she thought it had. Their first kiss was something she still kept in her heart and so far none of the partners she'd had had been able to match up to it, despite or maybe even because of how inevitably terrible two teenagers kissing for the first time could be. It was the most honest the two had ever been when it came to their relationship; just the two of them, blushing like crazy and nothing on her mind beyond not knowing what to do with his teeth or her hands or...

Aside from that kiss, she hasn't been able stop herself from thinking of him, even now. Even though she knows _he'd_ never thought about her like that. Even though _he'd_ been gone for years now, been _dead_ for thousands prior.

That was why they broke up, really. She knew she couldn't lie to herself, or to him anymore. Perhaps the only thing that did hurt wasn't ending their relationship, it was how he looked like he'd expected it the day she asked to meet with him to end things. How _easily_ things went back to how they were before. Maybe Yugi had been lying to himself too, just a little.

Maybe Yugi's lying to himself again right now. And Bakura's got some explaining to do if he is.

"Screw practice, I'm coming back to Domino -"

* * *

"A-Anzu, wait!"

He can hear her feet stomp around her apartment, the jangle of keys being shoved into a pocket. Why do his friends always drop everything to help him? He wouldn't change it for the world, but still!

 _As if you wouldn't do it for them,_ he can almost hear Atem say.

"And I'm kicking Bakura's ass for letting you feel this low!"

Hours upon hours of intense dance practice have left her with a stealthily powerful physique - with how angry she sounds, Yugi's not willing to take the chance that she only means it metaphorically.

"It's not his fault Anzu, he hasn't done anything wrong! He doesn't know about any of this _._ Look, I didn't ring you for that, I just... Anzu, what should I _do_?"

Maybe it's just how plaintive he sounds, but he can hear her settle down again. How exactly do you broach the subject of adding another person to your relationship anyway? Especially when you aren't sure if that person likes you, or if the other person you're already with likes them?

"What do you _want_?"

Ryou smiling at Malik in the mornings the same way he smiles at Yugi.

Malik curling up under the blankets with Ryou on a cold day and watch scary movies.

The three of them wandering around Domino together, or playing cards against his grandpa, or distracting each other from studying.

He wants them, and he wants Malik to want him, and he wants Ryou to want Malik.

"I don't want to lose both of them."

"Both of them?"

The surprise in her voice suggests that maybe now she's finally starting to get it. He can't blame her for not getting it earlier, considering he didn't get it earlier either.

"... Yeah."

Anzu's voice starts out cautious, but then becomes sly, like she's jumping on hot gossip. "This is starting to sound like a threesome thing. You're gonna make Honda's brain explode, y'know."

"It... It's not a definite thing. I don't know what's going to happen - I don't think Malik thinks of me that way and I'm not sure how Ryou feels about him."

(Yet.)

Anzu's way more okay with it than he assumed she would be. That's a good thing though; at least one of his friends isn't completely against the idea of Yugi and Malik getting closer, or the three of them in general. He's not sure how Honda will react - it couldn't be any less annoying than his reaction at just finding out about him and Ryou - but he's worried about Jounouchi. He's his best friend, but he went through so much more than Anzu did at his hands...

Then again, they seemed pretty chummy back in Egypt. When the truck broke down, it was Jounouchi who turned on his cell phone to max brightness until they could find a torch. Jounouchi didn't hesitate to shake his hand, or stand near him or anything.

"Sounds like now's the time to talk to Bakura, not me."

"Yeah. Thanks, Anzu."

He's getting ahead of himself. He probably should've talked to Ryou about all this before calling Anzu, but in his defense none of it made sense to him before calling her.

He can hear her sigh in relief. "I'm not sure how I helped, but I'm glad you're feeling better."

"You were always good at pep talks."

"I barely said anything!"

"Yes you did, you said you'd beat up my boyfriend for making me sad."

There's a strangled groan. "Okay, you got me there. Don't tell Bakura, he's my friend too. And I'd beat you up if you made him sad, just so you know."

"I know. I'd want you to if I did."

He almost starts saying his goodbyes, but then he remembers the other thing about Malik. He probably shouldn't have asked him to come without checking with Anzu first...

"Is it okay if I bring Malik, Rishid and Isis to the concert with us? If they want to come I mean."

Anzu seems happy at the change of subject. "Sure. Make sure you let Jounouchi know too though - I'm not sure if he's got in touch with Mai about the concert yet, but if he has we might have to keep an eye on them. Then again, she might not be able to come anyway..."

"Is she still busy in China?"

"Last I heard, she's part of a tag team with a girl from Chongqing... Man, time flies. I need to get going or I'll miss my bus. Sorry Yugi!"

"I think we were done anyway. Thanks again, have fun at practice!"

He almost hangs up, but then Anzu speaks again. "Speaking of the concert, I have one last IMPORTANT thing, Yugi."

"Go ahead."

She clears her throat, putting on her best authoritative voice. There's a slight accent to it, like she's imitating her agent from Okinawa.

"Unless you can get Seto Kaiba himself to come to the concert wearing one, under no circumstances can you or anyone else show up with those godawful Mazaki Monster shirts, got it?"

"'Kay."

"And the hoodies."

"Yeah."

"The onesies, the capes, the baseball caps..."

"Anzu. I got it. No merch unless Kaiba's wearing it too. Consider your challenge accepted!"

"Wait a minute! That's not what I meant!"

"Good luck at the concert, we'll see you there!"

"YUGI I SWEAR TO GOD-"

"Bye!"

* * *

Malik isn't there when he gets back, though he knew that would be the case - on the walk back, Rishid texted to say the three of them were out for dinner that evening. Ryou's still around however, squirreled away in one of the side rooms with a wet towel around his shoulders. He's got headphones on as he sketches out a design for what looks like a zombie elephant and Yugi can just about make out the beat for one of Anzu's favorite songs from the idol group. How sugary pop helps Ryou come up with such a gruesome looking creature, he'll never know, but he doesn't want to disturb Ryou when he's so clearly in the creativity zone so he lets him be.

He's managed to spend the entire day out of the house, by some miracle, and it's dark enough out that he can justify climbing into bed after pulling off everything but his boxers. Half an hour later, he's almost fallen asleep when Ryou slides in behind him. Ryou kisses his bare shoulder blade but doesn't try to instigate anything else.

Yugi rolls over, letting his hand slide over Ryou's bony hips to pull them closer together and Ryou responds in kind. He lets himself listen to Ryou's heartbeat for a while, snuggling his face against Ryou's heavily worn striped shirt. It's no longer fit to wear in public but it makes for a nice pajama top.

He looks up and whispers, "Hey, Ryou? Hate to wake you but I didn't get the chance to ask something earlier."

A sleepy murmur is his answer, followed by one of his eyes sliding open just enough to see Yugi - Ryou's one of those disgustingly lucky people who can fall asleep the second they decide to, and wake up the same way. "Sure."

"How'd it go with Malik today?"

Ryou rolls to lie on his back, their combined grip dragging Yugi along until he's laying atop Ryou, chest to chest, hips to hips and Yugi struggles to resist the urge to tease a thrust. He can't let himself be distracted but Ryou's just so warm beneath him and his hair's still a little damp from the shower and he smells _amazing_...

"Better than I thought it would. We worked out some stuff; I think we're good."

"Good as in 'introducing each other as besties' or 'might send a birthday card next year'?"

He wonders if Ryou would laugh at the suggestion, but instead, he looks contemplative, at least as much as he can see of him in the darkness. "A little more like the former, I think? He's a very complicated person, it's hard to tell what he's thinking. I'm curious about him - we never got the chance to really get to know him before."

"I know the feeling."

"There's something about him, like he's... lost. I don't think he really knows what to do with himself. Once we were done talking about the important things, he couldn't stop talking about _anything._ I swear, he went through every single one of my Monster World figurines, my deck... Even if there was nothing to say he'd find something! He couldn't stand silence for a second."

He keeps rambling about Malik and Yugi lets him, absorbing everything he can and watching Ryou's face intently too. He's vegetarian, he's got his own secret apartment back in Luxor that Rishid and Isis don't know about, he's never been in a relationship - not even a one-night stand (and the fact that Malik even brought it up at all has Yugi wondering if it was a very unsubtle flirt), there's still a decent chunk of ex-Ghouls that are devoted to him even without the Rod...

Yugi interrupts him after a while, once Ryou seems to be unaware of just how much time he's spent talking about Malik.

"Looks good in glasses?"

"I guess."

Ryou suddenly tenses, though not in the way Yugi expects. "What are you up to?"

Well, crap. He didn't think Ryou would catch on so quickly! "Uh..."

Ryou suddenly rolls over, trapping Yugi underneath him. "You've got that 'You just activated my trap card' face on. Spill."

Yugi grins awkwardly, unable to keep the facade up now he's busted. "It's that obvious?"

Ryou hums, his cool hands idly tracing Yugi's sides and sending tingles scattering across his skin. "Very - never play poker. What's up?"

"You know Malik."

Yugi mentally whacks himself over the head at the ridiculous question. Ryou blinks, then he lowers his head with a quiet chuckle and starts leaving a trail of kisses along Yugi's jawline.

"I'm familiar with the name, yes."

"Y-you don't _not_ like him."

Yugi knows he'd be more coherent if Ryou would stop kissing his neck like that, but like hell can he bring himself to say so.

"True."

"And I don't... I don't not like him either."

"That's good."

Ryou's reached his chest now. It's colder than he thinks outside of the covers and the touches of Ryou's lips are like little bursts of lightning trailing all the way down to the top of his boxers and the only sound in the room is his breath hitching at each one.

Then it stops. Ryou's looking up at him from between his thighs and after a few moments Yugi realizes he's not going to do anything else until Yugi does.

"I was thinking it could be nice i-if..."

"If?"

Ryou's finger idly plays with the loose string on his boxers and Yugi grabs hold of the rising courage within himself. So far he's managed to keep a straight face rather well, in his opinion. Even with Ryou being such a tempting distraction.

"If we got to know each other. Like..."

"You mean know in the Biblical sense?"

"Uh..."

"As in fuck him?"

It would be so much easier if it was just that.

"N-not just that, I mean... A little more. A lot more."

 _Then_ he finally feels his face burn, his neck and pretty much everywhere that it's physically possible to blush. He's distracted from that soon enough when he realizes Ryou isn't outraged at Yugi thinking about someone else when it comes to relationships, about _Malik_ , that he isn't storming around the room demanding an explanation.

"Only you would get this embarrassed about asking someone on a date, but not about fucking them."

That soft white hair of his tickles a sensitive spot on the side of Yugi's thigh as he tilts his head to rest against it.

"That's your fault, you're the one getting all touchy..."

Ryou's fingers hook the waistband of Yugi's boxers and gently pull them down. Yugi finally gives in and lets out a frustrated whine as the colder air hits his cock. It's so close to Ryou's mouth, so close to just touching his skin but he's just a little bit too far away and the jerk _knows_ it.

"This sounds like a threesome thing. Only more permanent."

"Yeah."

"Sure, I'm in."

"No way."

Ryou blinks. "Hm?"

"No way did you just agree that easily-!"

Yugi forgets what he was just about to say as Ryou's lips close around the head of his cock. Two of his fingers form a V just below them and they gently slides Yugi's foreskin up and down. Yugi's tortured for a few seconds that feel like forever until Ryou pulls back, licking the tip before sitting upright. He leans on Yugi's propped up trembling knee, though his fingers keep going in their near painfully slow rhythm.

"What can I say? You can be pretty convincing."

"But I didn't... I didn't even..."

Whatever words he was trying to scrabble together get caught in his throat as he grips the sheets. He can't stop moving his hips, trying to go just a bit faster. Ryou shows a little mercy, holding his fingers still while Yugi thrusts between them at his own pace, his other hand slipping his thumb across the tip every so often. Everything's tightening, that pressure, that rush of electricity from all around his body building up...

Then Ryou lets go completely, pinning Yugi's hips flat with his hands and Yugi could actually cry as his cock twitches. He's so close that he can barely hear what Ryou's saying but judging by the light chuckle in Ryou's voice as he manages to stutter out a 'what', he's hoping for that exact reaction.

"I said, you and Malik need to go on a date."

Yugi can feel his face light up again and Ryou's snicker certainly doesn't do a thing to stop it, though it does help knock a few brain cells back into coherence. "Where should we go?"

"Somewhere busy, but not too much. Definitely not the museum and maybe not somewhere we know our friends go, or they might get the wrong idea before we can explain it... You and him need to get to know each other - in the normal sense, at least. We can't let him believe this is just a passing fancy. It's the real thing."

"It's the real thing," Yugi repeats, his voice matching the seriousness in Ryou's. If they screw this up, it'll hurt them, but it will hurt Malik so much more. Ryou moves up his body and kisses his cheek, and this time he's the one whose face is red.

With those damn hands gone, Yugi's free to move again and he swiftly wraps both his legs around one of Ryou's, pressing his cock perfectly against Ryou's thigh and he can't stop himself from sucking in a breath at the renewed contact. Ryou's hard too, he can feel it pressing against his stomach, grinding in time with his movements. One of Ryou's hands reaches for the top drawer of the bedside cabinet and it comes back slick with lube, enough for himself and Yugi and then some _._ It's cold at first but then warms as they start sliding against each other in all the right places and Ryou's panting in his shoulder and Yugi realizes that he was torturing himself just as much as he was torturing Yugi and just a little bit faster, a little bit _more_...

Ryou's neck is right there when Yugi comes, right within reach, so _close_ to his own mouth but he turns his head and bites what he can get of the pillow instead as his release pulses through him. When it's nearly over he pushes Ryou up and grabs his cock, jerking it as fast as he can while Ryou writhes and comes with a strangled cry.

Ryou pouts at the sticky mark on his shirt once he regathers his wits, then laughs once he's done changing it and Yugi blinks back the haze of pleasure that threatens to send him to sleep. "I just realized, we're both just assuming he'll say yes to this whole arrangement, or that he'll want it to be more than a one-nighter. I guess we should stay positive, but I don't want to pressure him..."

Yugi's thought of that, of course he's thought of that, but the thought still dampens the mood a bit. Ryou snuggles up beside him and Yugi wraps his arms around him, accepting his little apology cuddle without hesitation and kissing his forehead. "At least he'll know the option's there, I guess. Are you free tomorrow?"

"Only the morning; I'm helping Dad out with some inventory work after lunch and that could take hours."

"Wanna help me find the perfect spot for my third first date over breakfast?"

"He mentioned a few places in town he liked the look of, actually..."


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, it's been a while since this updated. Sorry about that! I had to kill some darlings in both Complicity and HoM, so that kinda got me down and built that writer's block way up.

I'm kind of a dick to Ryou's dad here, or at least Yugi's thoughts are. Yugi's POV, the entire way.

Unbeta'd, my mistakes need to be cut from the program.

* * *

Ryou's lap is as good a place as any to sit with his laptop, and together they spend the morning trying desperately to find somewhere in Domino to take Malik that doesn't suck.

"Look at the chairs in this one. They'd dig in like crazy if he leaned back at all, even if he didn't have scars."

"No kidding... Scratch that one off the list Yugi. And that bistro too; I love it but there's nothing vegetarian."

Yugi's never had to put so much research into where to take someone on a date before. Anzu had always taken charge on their few dates so he never had to think about it, while most of his college dates were just one night stands or weekend flings. Ryou is as happy with a fancy restaurant and a stroll under the stars as he was getting something to take home for a night in painting figurines and playing RPGs. Malik on the other hand seems the type to appreciate the finer things, although balancing that with his wallet (he isn't touching his prize money from tournaments unless he absolutely needs it) is proving difficult - Yugi isn't going to accept splitting the bill either. Not to mention accommodating for his back...

Considering how big Domino was, it surely shouldn't be this hard to find a decent place! But the deadline for Ryou having to leave to help his dad was fast approaching and their 'maybe' pile was swiftly shrinking. "What about this place? It's kinda tacky looking, but it might have some decent food at least."

Ryou shrugs. "It's alright, but don't get anything with fries - I've had them a couple of times and they're like eating little deep fried salt twigs; it's actually sad just eating them."

"Ew. I bet it's a trick to get everyone to buy more drinks. Like all snacks."

"Not like those falafel we got back in Luxor. Y'know, when Kaiba got in trouble for entering Egyptian airspace without permission and we all wandered around the marketplace for hours while he fixed it? Those were _amazing_."

He doesn't really remember the marketplace itself, or eating what were no doubt delicious falafel. He remembers catching himself constantly forgetting _why_ there's no weight around his neck and grabbing for a Puzzle that's not there anymore. Spending a sleepless night at the Ishtar's new home, a gorgeous villa on the outskirts of town that Atem would've loved to see. Jounouchi holding his hand the entire flight home.

"Y-you mean 'threw money around and bugged Isis until she got sick of dealing with him and pulled some strings'."

"Same thing, really."

Yugi tenses when he feels Ryou about to say something else. Maybe Ryou feels him in return, because whatever he was going to say is replaced by him snuggling his face into the back of Yugi's hair, then murmuring into his ear. "It's been so long since then. Everyone's changed so much, huh?"

He can deal with that. He leans back into Ryou's chest, then tilts his head up to kiss his chin. "Yeah."

* * *

They give up eventually, since Ryou was meant to be at the museum five minutes ago. For all they know, Malik knows somewhere half decent for food himself anyway. Yugi dives into the closet and digs around until he finds something reasonably presentable that isn't leather, which is far harder than he first thinks even with Ryou's help. There's a heatwave going on and he's already nervous enough about asking Malik out. He doesn't need to worry about looking sweaty too.

They're at the museum almost half an hour later. Ryou's father doesn't look too happy as he taps his foot. Ryou offers a sheepish apology but before Yugi can offer his own Ryou's father shepherds him off to one of the museum's many basements, leaving Yugi alone in the vast foyer. A few minutes later, a text arrives from Ryou saying that his father's giving him a ride home.

It's almost like Ryou's dad doesn't like him. The feeling's mutual, though surely just being late isn't enough of a reason to completely blank him out. Ryou's never mentioned his father having prejudices against their relationship either, though honestly it's a gamble to assume he was even listening to Ryou when he told him.

He's not alone for long - Rishid's hand claps down on his shoulder and he almost jumps out of his skin. The momentary heart attack aside, it's nice to see him so relaxed after everything and he can't help but smile. Looks like it's Rishid's turn to sit in the coffee shop with Yugi, though he doesn't have his sister's appetite for the toxic sludge pretending to be coffee on offer. They order a pitcher of sugary lemonade instead and Rishid refuses to let Yugi get it himself. It's almost empty today - people must've gone back to school. Or maybe he's just hit a momentary lull before the storm.

Yugi feels really young around Rishid, more than he's ever done with Isis or even Mai. It kinda makes sense - Rishid's basically been a parent all his life, so he has that air of authority that you can't get with anything else. Kaiba probably has that effect on people too, the effect for Yugi is just tempered by being the same age as him. He wonders if Rishid and Kaiba would get along; Isis seemed pretty friendly with him back in Battle City already, and Rishid and Isis are pretty alike.

He doesn't know much about Ishtar tradition when it comes to romance; should he ask Rishid or Isis for permission to ask Malik out before, or after asking him? Wait, no. What if they don't actually know that Malik's at the very least bi? If he's not told them, there has to be a reason. If he has and they reacted poorly, Yugi doesn't want to cause any trouble.

Yugi's so wrapped up in his thoughts that he startles in his seat when Rishid returns and he forces down a blush at his chuckle. Since when was he such a nervous wreck anyway?

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask; would you and Isis would like to come along to Anzu's concert? Most of us are going - Malik's invited too, I already asked him - and I figure since you're in town for a while..."

Rishid leans back in his chair, one hand absentmindedly scratching at the scars on his face. "I can already tell you that Isis won't want to go. She's so busy that she's just sleeping and eating when she's not in the museum and believe me, there's no telling Isis to take a break. I'd be happy to come along though; I've never been to a concert before."

"Perfect! Now I just need some measurements; what size shirt are you wearing right now?"

"...What does that have to do with _anything_?"

Yugi's attempt to explain the phenomenon of the Mazaki Monsters is interrupted by Isis wandering in the cafe, looking a little like Ryou after pulling a double all nighter for essays instead of RPGs. She looks odd in a formal suit rather than the flowing robes that Yugi's used to, especially without her jewelry. She's still wearing her kohl, pristine as ever, but her hair is falling out of what might've been a bun this morning. She's carrying a briefcase stuffed until it's in danger of bursting with paperwork, that she clearly struggles to carry and Rishid's clearly itching to take it off her as she approaches.

She doesn't appear to notice Yugi at first as she staggers to the table, slumping onto Rishid's shoulders with a dragged out whine. He lets her complain into his shirt for a bit before coughing politely. It takes her a second to notice Yugi, but when she does she jolts upright with a wide, nervous smile.

"Yugi! I-I didn't see you. How are you?"

Oh _wow_ , Isis is _adorable_ when she's flustered. He doesn't feel so awkward around Isis, unlike Rishid, even though both of them were kinda unapproachable at Battle City and while they were in Luxor. Maybe it's because their age gap doesn't feel so severe now that they're both in their early twenties. "I'm fine, just thought I'd see how you two are before hanging out with Malik. What's up?"

That's apparently the wrong question to ask because her smile immediately drops and she returns to Rishid's shoulder, what embarrassment she felt before evidently not important enough to think about anymore. "Budgets," she almost hisses and Yugi braces himself for a rant. "The government's given the museum a little extra funding for the quarter and I swear, every student in the city who wants to be a real life Indiana Jones is trying to get in on it, instead of using it for practical things like fixing the leaky roof or upgrading the ventilation system so all the tourists that come in for this new exhibit don't pass out on the top floor. I'm not even involved in the process and it's stressing me out just being in proximity - I don't know how Dr. Bakura deals with these people all the time, and he's the one who has to make the call _._ "

 _He doesn't_ , Yugi almost says. _He hides away in ruins and pretends everything is fine._

He keeps quiet. There's a difference between disliking the man who neglected his boyfriend and disliking Isis' coworker, who she obviously still respects. Besides, the museum's still running and has been for as long as he can remember. He must be doing something right, at least from a business standpoint.

Ugh, he sounds like _Kaiba_.

Isis doesn't take any notice of his grimace at that thought. "Malik's still dropping off a change of clothes for me, right? I'm not going home like this."

"Of course; he should be here soon."

"Good," she says, her voiced clipped. "Nobody ever made me wear a suit back home, but apparently here it's 'unprofessional'. What a _joke._ "

Oh hey, he has a reason to dislike Dr. Bakura as a coworker after all. Isis is probably the most professional person in the entire building - at the very least, she's got the most international acclaim.

Some of Jounouchi's luck has to have rubbed off on him though, for such a convenient coincidence. It might even go a step further and Malik's not got anything else to do after that. Maybe instead of a Date date, they could just wander around Domino together. It'd certainly be more relaxed than something more formal, and he wouldn't work himself into a nervous wreck waiting for the date to start.

 _You haven't even asked him yet, why on earth are you getting so excited for a date that probably won't even happen?_

Atem would never have said that, he would've been just as excited about it as Yugi, like when he thought Yugi and Anzu had a date planned. But it still sounds like his voice.

* * *

Isis grabs a bag from Malik the moment she sees him and vanishes into the bathroom to change before anyone can even blink. Malik doesn't seem too surprised to see Yugi with his brother, though he does look around a little as he joins them. Maybe he's wondering if Ryou's somewhere in the museum too, or what Yugi has to say to Rishid.

He doesn't jump in between Rishid and Malik as they greet each other. They've definitely changed in these last few years - Rishid speaks to his little brother less like a devoted servant and more like how he's seen Jounouchi with Shizuka, though definitely more stoic. He's even scolding him for once again forgetting to charge his phone, and Malik looks so petulant that Yugi has to look away and stifle a laugh. Malik's resulting scowl only makes it harder to hide.

Eventually, Isis returns in her usual robes, looking a lot more comfortable but still tired. It's not helped by her somehow managing to find an entire second briefcase of paperwork that she wants to bring home, including plans for a massive seminar that Yugi's already signed up to attend, and probably Ryou has too. Egyptology's not part of his studies, but there's no way he can say no to learning more about the kind of world Atem lived in, especially from Isis.

"I think we'll get going before Isis falls asleep on me. It was lovely to see you again, Yugi." Rishid takes both briefcases despite her protests - some habits obviously die harder than others.

"Take care!"

Then it's just the two of them. It's suddenly a lot quieter in the room - Malik's bracelets jangle against each other as he tucks his hair behind his ear. It's a little longer than it was at Battle City. He's still got the band aids Yugi gave him on his knuckles, though they're curling a bit at the edges.

"So. Um. Got any plans this afternoon?"

"Can't say I have."

They lapse into silence again. Well, that conversation didn't last long before dying. Malik's certainly not planning on sticking around at any rate and goes to stand. He can't leave, not now!

"Wait! Uh, there's something I want to ask you."

Malik is a little taken aback by the outburst, but settles back in his seat. "Alright... Go ahead."

He looks at Yugi expectantly and he swallows awkwardly. He's not felt this particular brand of fear ever since he asked Anzu out. Better now than never, before he loses his nerve. "I wanna go on a date with you!"

Shit. It comes out a little louder and a lot more demanding than he wanted it to. Is that an echo? He's pretty sure that's an echo. Thankfully Rishid's long gone so there's only the cashier to overhear them and he's got headphones on. Malik's face doesn't really change. It's not immediate disgust at the very idea, at least.

" _You_ want to go out on a date with _me_ ," he repeats. Yugi nods and Malik reaches over and pours himself a glass of lemonade, not saying anything but not taking his gaze off Yugi either. His nose wrinkles a little at the taste when he drinks it, evidently not expecting it to be so sweet. Otherwise, nothing.

The seconds tick over into a minute.

He sighs. Rejection sucks, he's not unfamiliar with that particular feeling. It stings a little more this time, with how exciting it was planning everything. Ryou will be disappointed too. Still, if Malik's not interested, there's nothing either of them can do about it. It's not like it's a complete surprise - as if Malik would want to date someone so closely connected to the reason he suffered so much anyway.

Oh hell, he hadn't thought of that before... Before Yugi can apologize Malik suddenly speaks again, some vague hint of a threat in his voice. But it's more the way his eyes narrow that has Yugi shifting in his seat.

"Bakura knows about you asking me out, right? And he's okay with it?"

Oh. _T_ _hat's_ what he's concerned about. That's... really sweet, actually. Not where he thinks Yugi would cheat on Ryou but the part where he cares about Ryou's consent to the whole thing.

That's definitely not a no. It's not even a maybe! "Yeah! I wouldn't be here if he wasn't." Then he realizes what he just implied. "I-I mean not like I wouldn't ever consider going out on a date with you if I was single! I just, uh..."

There's a hint of a smirk on Malik's face. He slouches a little in the seat, evidently enjoying Yugi's discomfort but Yugi doesn't miss how carefully he places himself. "I might as well have some fun while I'm here. Sure, why not? I get why you were so nervous - I can be kind of intimidating. "

Yugi has the sneaking suspicion that that's _exactly_ what Malik wants to happen - if one thing's not changed since Battle City, it's that he's still a fan of the power game, only this time it's not aimed at cards. On the other hand, were his nerves really that obvious? "Just a little, yeah."

Well, if Malik wants to play, the King of Games will be more than happy to oblige.

"It's kinda hard to believe you're attracted to me, no offense."

"Not for me. I've been thinking about you a lot recently and I figure if I don't say anything now, well..." He shakes his head. "Aside from all that, you're seriously gorgeous. _"_

His cheeks might be burning but he manages to keep his voice steady. Judging by the way Malik's eyes widen, he wasn't expecting Yugi to be so blunt. He's sure plenty have admired Malik from afar, but not so many have ever dared get close enough to say anything. "Oh. Thank you."

* * *

To Yugi's surprise, it's not nearly as awkward a date as he assumed it might be. Turns out Malik's had the same issues as him and Ryou in finding nice places to eat, so he's happy to just walk around Domino and take in the sights once they leave the museum. There's a ton of carts setting up for the after school rush, so they're spoiled for choice. Domino's beautiful in the summer sun and so far he's managed to avoid having to take Malik down any tunnels or dark alleys, staying out in the open air. It's a shame the Ishtars didn't come in spring; he's not sure if Malik's into watching flowers, and truthfully Yugi did always get a little bit bored after a while, but Malik would still look incredible walking through a forest of falling cherry blossoms, and even better with Ryou at his side.

(And maybe Yugi on the other?)

"Jounouchi should've won against me. I mean, if he hadn't passed out that would've been _it_."

It's the perfect weather for a quick duel, but he figures that's bad form on a date. Except if it was Kaiba he was out with, then it'd probably be mandatory. Malik's happy to chat about Battle City though.

"I might talk to Kaiba about changing the rules regarding that kinda thing, it doesn't seem fair - we all knew what his intent was. You could've beaten me too though."

"Really?"

"Yeah! You're really strong! I mean, we all know I didn't really _win._ You just let me - huh?"

Yugi's phone going off is an unpleasant shock but Malik looks away to give him some privacy anyway. It's just a text, but it's not from Ryou, or anyone he knows. He's long given up on his number being kept hidden for too long, but he'd only changed it recently. There's an image file attached to the nameless text and nothing else. With an apologetic sigh and a silent prayer that it's not some creep sending pictures of his dick, he opens the file.

It's a picture. Of him, and of Malik, from back when they'd just confirmed that the fries Ryou had warned them against were still the most depressingly bad fries. It's been taken from behind too, like whoever did it was _following_ them. That is... indescribably creepy. Now he wishes it WAS a dick pic, so he could at least laugh at it with Malik.

A text swiftly follows, just the one word.

 _BUSTED!_

A little less creepy than the picture, but whoever it was could probably see them right now. He doesn't look around, that's probably exactly what the person doing this wants. He does nudge Malik carefully with his shoulder though, quickly typing on the screen telling him not to react.

Now who does Yugi know who has a vested interest in getting Ryou to break up with Yugi, and who would take him interacting with another man to automatically mean they were dating? And on the same lines, who's trusting enough that they wouldn't think twice about letting their club leader borrow their phone for whatever reason, with no idea that he's using it to find out numbers he has no right to?

"Seriously Miki, this is a whole new level..."

"Miki? That guy who's into Bakura?"

"Yeah. He must've seen us hanging around. I bet he's already sent this to Ryou too."

It's an unspoken agreement to go home, since Miki's probably on his way there right now - Yugi doesn't know if Ryou's finished with his dad yet, but he doesn't want Ryou home alone with Miki either way. There's no way Miki's the kind of guy who'd actually _hurt_ Ryou, if he even could, but still. The fastest route would be the train, but even though it's an open platform, the train itself is still enclosed. It's rush hour now too - it's going to be packed. Still, Malik doesn't protest the idea, actually beating Yugi through the ticket line and onto the train.

As predicted, the train packs Malik and Yugi in like sardines against all the other passengers. They're smushed within a cluster of businessmen, chest to chest. The air smells of cheap cologne and a long day at the office and it's always made Yugi a little nauseous.

Yugi's been in this situation before with Ryou and he'd always laughed at how his hair tickled Ryou's nose so much. He looks up to see if Malik's tall enough to escape the curse or not, but instead catches a grimace of pain and the beginnings of panic before Malik can disguise it. It's enough to dissuade him of trying to crack any jokes and he realizes that Malik's pushed hard against the back of some random guy.

Someone at the back leans against the window and the whole carriage shifts, letting him turn Malik around with a few lucky pulls and a quick spin. Malik's back is still being pressed uncomfortably and there's no question that this most likely hurts just as much, but Yugi's willing to bet Malik would rather it was in contact with someone he knew, who knew about the scars, rather than a complete stranger. This way Malik doesn't have to hide how he's feeling from Yugi either, it's not like the stranger can see his face and nobody would be paying either one of them any attention.

Malik relaxes against him ever so slightly; Yugi can feel every dip and curve of the scars through their shirts. God, some of these things had to be as deep as the scar on Ryou's arm. And he was just a _kid..._

Even though it's been so long since then, a chill spreads through Yugi when he remembers seeing them. He shouldn't have seen them - hell, nobody who wasn't Atem should have. Especially not at the top of a freezing tower, after only just getting ownership of his own damn body back, with no doubt dozens of cameras capturing every angle...

"You're really strong," he whispers. He doesn't really mean to, it just slips out. He's still glad he said it nonetheless.

Malik doesn't say anything, but he leans a bit more back against Yugi and it's a little more deliberate this time.


	8. Chapter 8

I know some people have been waiting for this to update for a while now, so I made it an extra long chapter! A little Heart and lots of Liberashipping in this one too. Quick note - this fic was mostly planned prior to the changes DSOD has made (along with basically all my other fics), and was written with that in mind, especially regarding the relationship characters have with Ryou's father. As a result, this fic doesn't use DSOD's interpretation of events, and sticks with what we were originally given. I hope that's not a problem for anyone. Sorry, Aigami.

Next chapter will have NSFW content, although it might break the TOS here so I'll be reposting the uncensored cut over on AO3 in the event of it being taken down.

Yugi, Malik, then Yugi again. Unbeta'd, get some weedkiller on those mistakes.

* * *

Malik bursts out of the train the first chance he gets, barreling through the crowd and Yugi follows as close he can behind. It doesn't take long for him to lose sight of him, but he knows where Malik's going. He wishes he'd had the foresight to give Malik his own key though.

The stairs to Ryou's place feel like they take forever. Malik's leaning against the wall when he gets there, panting hoarsely with his back arched a little so it doesn't touch anything. His shirt's a little see-through and sticking to him and in practically any other circumstance Yugi thinks he might enjoy that view, but this isn't the time to ogle.

It's not like he's refusing to look Yugi in the eye, but he keeps his head down as Yugi gets the door open, like he's only half there. That's not good - he's no expert on Malik's state of mind by any means but historically, Malik not being all there just raises questions as to where the rest of him is. He taps Malik's arm gently when he doesn't react to the door opening, thankfully snapping a little awareness back.

The kitchen's a good place to put him, Yugi thinks as he leads him. It's cooler than the rest of the apartment, quieter too being away from the windows overlooking the traffic below. A little water might help calm him down and he can sit on a chair to get his breath back.

He paces around the room instead, not settling like Yugi hopes. He keeps biting his fingernails and Yugi wonders if that's a new habit or one that was supposed to have been beaten out of him years ago.

Malik suddenly stops and reaches for the bottom of his shirt, pulls it up just enough for Yugi to catch a glimpse at his navel, then stops with a wince. He stops then tries again, but he's barely able to lift it past his elbows and he grits his teeth. Yugi doesn't want to ask, to draw Malik's attention to the fact that he's not alone; it's got to sting Malik's pride enough even without a witness.

"C-could you...?" he manages to choke out.

"Yeah, sure. Let me know if I mess up, alright?"

"You'll know."

Yugi carefully pulls the rest of it over his head and he's acutely aware that, just like on the train and despite Malik's words just now, it clearly still hurts just as much. Maybe even more this time; Yugi's not sure how hard to pull, if he should go slow or fast like ripping off a band-aid or if the label or seams are scratching...

Then suddenly Malik is shirtless in his apartment, sweat shimmering across his body as he pulls his hair out of his eyes. Any other time Yugi would just drink the sight in, but right now he has to focus - the thought of him being in pain right now, or catching a second glimpse at the scars, is enough to sober him up. He watches carefully as Malik steadies himself, ready to... Well, he's not sure, but it's better to be prepared than not. His breathing is shallow, brows furrowed, not really focusing on Yugi or anything, really.

"Um, the news said there was gonna be a cool breeze coming in, so maybe you'll feel better if you sit out on the balcony. It's not too big, but nobody can really see you..."

Malik nods. Yugi leads him to the balcony door so he doesn't end up accidentally seeing Malik's back, sliding it open for him and standing to the side to let him pass.

Ryou's balcony is a little cramped, but they both love it either way. A swing-seat that once comfortably held Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu all at once dominates most of the space, the rest filled with Yugi's plants. Both sides are blocked from their neighbors' sight by trellises thick with kudzu leaves that are on the verge of taking over the whole balcony. There's a clothesline running across the whole thing that he hopes Malik doesn't get tangled up in like Ryou always does.

He doesn't see where Malik ends up, if he sits on the swing or if he finds a place to lean on the railing, because he looks away as Malik walks by him and he's resolutely staying indoors unless Malik calls for him. He has no right to lay eyes on Malik's back, even if he's seen it before.

"It's not usually as bad as that, like normal day-to-day. It's just... sensitive from the train."

Malik's voice is sudden, abrupt, startling Yugi. "Right, yeah, I figured that was the case. You weren't in this much pain earlier. Sorry about that by the way, I wasn't thinking."

"It's fine. I'm glad I wasn't alone on that train, could've been a lot worse. Are they always like that?"

"I think we got stuck in rush-hour. Maybe next time we'll just get a taxi."

Wait, next time? Next time!? Yugi remembers he's still holding Malik's shirt as it crumples up in his grip. Why did he say that? Between Miki being a creepy stalker and the train he's surprised Malik hasn't already called Rishid to come rescue him from the world's worst first date!

"Yeah."

Oh. Never mind then. 'Next time' confirmed.

"Anything I can get for you? There's some more water, or food if you're hungry."

"I'm good. The breeze is nice."

Then he pauses. "Actually, could you get a towel and soak it in cold water? That might help."

"On it!"

His phone buzzes from his jacket's pocket as it hangs over the back of a chair, but he ignores it as he searches for a towel that's not either unacceptably stained with acrylic paint or used. He ends up with a giant towel that leaves a trail of drips through the apartment that he leaves for the summer heat to dry. He's almost through the door when he remembers Malik's back being on full display again and hides to the side of it instead.

He stands there awkwardly for a few moments. Should he go out there? Malik's waiting for him and in pain and he probably knows Yugi's there but not moving for some reason.

What if he sees Malik's back again?

He can't. He hasn't earned that right and it wasn't carved into Malik's flesh for just any old person to get a good look at, it was meant for a _Pharaoh_. It's holy, or at least it was meant to be. Nothing that's caused so much anguish and suffering (for _millennia_ , because Malik is the last of a very, very long line) could possibly be worth the title of sacred, at least not to Yugi. Same with the Millennium Items, really.

But he still can't bring himself to look. He just can't.

* * *

Yugi's right about the breeze helping, but not just from the pleasant chills that trail across his burning back.

If he closes his eyes, ignores the sounds of the traffic below and focuses on the way the wind flows through his hair, he's not here. Not in the tombs either.

He's on his bike, far away from Domino and maybe even Japan itself. He's on some sheltered trail deep in the forest, a natural tunnel of trees where the sunlight filters through turning everything green, vibrant with life. He doesn't need to rush through, he can take his time. Maybe he's pulling over to get a twig out of his helmet or something.

The plants he can smell around him don't match the fantasy he's conjured, but that's fine. For all he knows there's a kudzu tunnel out there somewhere and it's just waiting to be found.

He can still sense someone nearby though, and someone on the floor above slams a door and together they're enough to bring him back to Ryou's balcony. Probably for the best in the long run, but for a few brief moments his back isn't doing its best impression of a thousand angry bees with lit matches. If he hadn't ran it wouldn't be this bad, but he couldn't take a moment longer in that train or just out in public and now he's suffering for it.

He can hear Yugi approach the door, then suddenly stop and step to the side, the floor squeaking with every movement he makes. His first thought is that he's just dropped the towel or something, but when he realizes he's had time to come up with a second and third thought he has to say something.

"Yugi, what's the hold-up?"

"I-I, uh..." He pauses. "Which way are you facing?"

Malik gets it then. It's... sweet of him. Irritating right at this very moment of course, a couple of years late at that, but still sweet overall. It's nice for someone to consider getting his permission first before seeing them for once. Very respectful.

But right now, to hell with respect! He wants that goddamn towel! He can't turn around, he's already got himself stuck in a vaguely tolerable position. It's hard to rest when all your scars pull different muscles with each movement. This awkward brace he has against the guard rail is about as good as it'll get until everything settles down.

"Just give me the damn thing. It's okay, you can look."

He's glad Yugi doesn't say something like, 'Are you sure?' because he's really not in the mood to argue with anyone who isn't a goddamn pest of a thief, and instead he steps out without hesitating. He gasps, but doesn't lose his nerve and soon Malik can just about turn his head to look at him once he finds a spot by the railing next to him that isn't blocked by plants.

He's blushing, a little. Maybe a little embarrassed at being so slow in getting here, or maybe he's realized Malik can see every single cute nickname he's labeled each pot with. Yugi reaches forward with the towel and Malik tries to take it, but he realizes about the same time as Yugi does that his shoulder blades absolutely do not approve of his arms moving right now to take it. With a look, he asks Malik what to do.

He's not had anyone besides Rishid or Isis take care of his back like this before.

"Just be careful putting it on me, yeah?"

"Y-yeah..."

He takes a little solace in sounding a bit more confident than Yugi. Then wet fabric, a shroud of beautiful cold, all around him. He doesn't bother hiding his pleased shudder and sigh as chilled relief sweeps across his back. It won't last long - the sun's still beating down and all - but that's a problem for future Malik to deal with.

He looks back at Yugi, and catches him in some kind of trance. His lips are parted, cheeks dusted red and eyes a little dazed as he drags his gaze across Malik's body. There's a slight tickle there from water dripping off the towel and down across his chest and he looks like he's tracking it. He watches Yugi's throat as he swallows, the subtle movements in his neck. His lips closing as he realizes Malik is staring back.

They catch each other's eyes, then look away. Malik's throat feels dry as his cheeks heat up.

* * *

Yugi refreshes the towel three, maybe four more times, before Malik finally deems his back to be in a more tolerable state and settles in the swing seat, eyes sliding shut as he lies on his front. As Yugi searches for where he dropped his discarded shirt, he can hear his phone buzz again. He checks it with one hand as he searches.

He's missed a _lot_. Most of them are from the 'mystery' person which he doesn't even bother reading, but there's also a voicemail from Ryou. He plays it absentmindedly as he searches.

 _Hey, it's me, just checking in. I guess you're having a good date if you've missed this - got to be better than being stuck in a basement all afternoon. It was all paperwork and when I was done with that he wouldn't let me help with the diorama! The flock is so half-assed, you wouldn't believe it...  
_

Yugi couldn't bring himself to trash the Millennium World table when Ryou asked what to do with it afterwards. It had too many memories. It was where Atem lived, however briefly. Destroying it... He couldn't take the thought. It's hidden away in the room that Ryou stores all his old sets, under a sheet ostensibly to keep dust off, but Yugi thinks it looks more like a burial shroud.

He briefly wonders if Malik can hear the message too, then remembers he closed it to give him some privacy.

 _I'm just waiting outside for Dad now, he's getting his things. I don't think he's planning on staying over for dinner... Oh, that's him now. See you at home, tell me all about the date, alright? Love you!_

 _'Love you too, Ryou.'_

He almost wishes Dr. Bakura _was_ sticking around a little longer, just so he could see the look on his face when he realizes that his son's somehow ended up with not one, but _two_ boyfriends. Of course, that depends on him ever openly acknowledging Yugi as such, but that's just a small matter of -

Wait.

Yugi checks the time. This voicemail was sent over half an hour ago. They aren't _that_ far from the museum and traffic isn't that bad now that the rush is broken.

They could be home any minute and the younger brother of Dr. Bakura's esteemed colleague is shirtless and asleep on his only child's balcony. That could make things awkward...

As if by magic, keys rattle by the front door and the knob turns. For a moment he hopes and prays that Ryou's alone, but a second voice soon makes itself apparent.

 _Fuck._

* * *

The three of them sit at the table in the kitchen, a half-empty glass of water by Dr. Bakura that Yugi prays he'll finish before Malik decides he's done being outside. There's a ton of ice in it, so hopefully that shouldn't take too long.

Ryou's doing most of the talking - he's tried to bring Dr. Bakura into the conversation like, five times now, but each time he gives a single sentence in reply then decides that that's apparently good enough. Yugi wonders how much of that has to do with Dr. Bakura just being one of those untalkative types and how much has to do with Ryou greeting Yugi with a kiss when he met them at the door. At least it's harder for him to pretend they're 'just friends' now. Maybe he'll actually congratulate his son on finding someone. Hell, he'd even take something as cliche as a speech on what will happen if he ever hurts Ryou at this point, just _something_ that shows he acknowledges his son's happiness.

Yugi's own father had called Yugi when his mother told him, congratulating him. It was awkward but he still made it clear that he _cared_ about Yugi, he was happy Yugi had found someone, said Yugi could call anytime for advice. Grandpa had been bouncing off the walls.

Dr. Bakura is the only family Ryou has and it's like he couldn't care less. Ryou doesn't notice his dad's apathy, or at least is doing a damn good job at pretending that's the case.

He doesn't try to involve himself in the conversation until the conversation strays to Egypt, when Ryou mentions the seminar Yugi's signed up for. Then he asks a question Yugi would do anything to make him take it back.

"Whatever happened to that ring I gave you? You used to wear it all the time, but I haven't seen it since I got here."

Someone who didn't know Ryou wouldn't notice any change to him, but Yugi does. He sees his eyes harden, some of the light and life fade, just a little. He's still smiling but it doesn't show in his cheeks anymore. His shoulders are stiff. "I don't have it anymore."

Yugi takes over. "It's back in Egypt, actually. We found where it was originally meant to be placed back in its era, along with the rest of the set it belonged to, and the Ishtars look after them now."

He's pretty sure they do, or at least they don't let anyone down into the cavern where the Items were placed. He has no idea if they're still there, if they've been moved somewhere else in secret or if they've been lost in the darkness forever. He's not sure what's worse.

Dr. Bakura frowns, ignoring Yugi's contribution. "That wasn't yours to give away."

"It wasn't yours to take in the first place," Ryou says, his expression unchanged. "We just put it back in its archaeological context. You wrote your second doctorate on how important that was, remember?"

His father's face is stern as always. "I purchased that ring for you."

"From an unlicensed stall in the middle of a town that's robbed tombs for thousands of years."

"I thought you liked it."

Ryou blinks. He fidgets with his fingers, his eyes glancing down at the scar on his palm that his father's never asked about before he answers. "I'm not saying I didn't."

This is the closest Yugi's ever seen Ryou confronting... well, anyone since that first RPG match against the Ring Spirit, and definitely the first time he's ever been anything but polite to his father. Well, to be fair, he's still being pretty damn polite.

It's also the first time Ryou's ever stated any attachment to the Ring. Yugi's not sure how many degrees of separation Ryou places between the beloved gift from his father and the spirit who almost destroyed everything. Then again, Yugi's not sure how many he himself holds between 'Thief King' Bakura and Zorc Necrophades. He honestly doesn't know.

The door to the balcony slides open and Malik steps inside, the towel covering his back and shoulders like a cape while at some point he decided to put his glasses on - and they really do suit him. He looks a little groggy, like he'd fallen asleep on the seat, but snaps into wakefulness when he spots Ryou's father. "Dr. Bakura."

His eyes widen, just a smidge, but otherwise his expression doesn't change. "... Malik, was it? Ms. Ishtar's sibling?"

"One of 'em, yeah."

That's all the conversation Malik offers before vanishing into the guest bathroom. A few moments later, the shower starts running.

A silence descends around the table. He feels Ryou's foot not-so-subtly nudge his and a blush stains Yugi's cheeks no matter how hard he tries to fight it. Ryou's smiling for real again though, a conspiratorial one that's a little foreboding, but a real smile nonetheless.

Eventually, _finally_ , Dr. Bakura leaves. He doesn't offer his son a hug or even a handshake goodbye, or really acknowledge that Yugi's still there. He'll just see Ryou at the museum same time tomorrow, apparently.

As Ryou pours what's left of the glass he left behind down the drain, Yugi sneaks up from behind and wraps his arms around his waist. The tension in his shoulders fades like magic and he sighs, one of his hands taking Yugi's own and intertwining with his fingers.

"You alright?" Yugi mumbles into his shirt.

"Mmhm."

Ryou releases his hand and spins in his grip until they're face to face, and he kisses his nose. "Never mind that; how'd the date with Malik go?"

Warmth blossoms in Yugi's chest and he thinks Ryou can tell, because he chuckles and pulls Yugi in close. "Really great. At least until Miki spotted us and kinda ruined the mood. We thought he might come over and bug you, so we came home early."

"Oh, _that's_ why he keeps texting me to call him back! I wondered what got him so worked up. I'll yell at him for spoiling the date next time I see him, alright?"

"Maybe explain the situation to him?"

"Sure; it'll be good practice for when we tell the others too." Ryou says, then leans over so he can see the door Malik disappeared into. "Is he okay?"

"I think so. His back really hurt earlier, so he's probably just sore."

Concern floods Ryou's face. "I see. Can't have been nice to walk in and see my father either, huh?"

Yugi snorts. "Probably not."

As if on cue, Malik emerges from the shower, oddly enough not wet at all. He's almost... guarded, as he picks up his shirt and manages to slide it back on, and Yugi's pretty sure Ryou didn't see any of his scars. "I figured you were having some deep conversation with the old man back there, didn't want to eavesdrop. I'll chip in for the next water bill, alright?"

"It's no trouble! Don't worry about it!" Yugi says awkwardly. What's happened? Has seeing Ryou given him cold feet?

Malik doesn't seem convinced by Yugi's words. He looks at Ryou, his face unreadable. "Hey."

Ryou is quiet for a moment, then examines Malik's increasingly uncomfortable looking face before pouting. "Knew it."

Malik freezes, glances at Yugi. "Knew what?"

"You two didn't kiss," he mutters disdainfully. "What kind of date ends without a kiss, huh?"

Before either of them can answer, Ryou goes back to the kitchen, pulling things out of the fridge. "If you want to spend the night just say so - I'm making soba with mixed toppings for dinner but I can replace the meat with something else if you like."

Malik nods, even though Ryou can't see it. The lack of dissent apparently speaks for itself and soon the only sound is the kettle beginning to boil and Ryou's cleaver slicing through vegetables.

They really haven't kissed yet, have they?

They don't _have_ to. There's no such unwritten rule and even if there was, he doubts it would matter much to Malik. Besides, he didn't kiss his little hypocritical Ryou on their first 'date' date. He kissed him when he first wanted to just because he wanted to, and Ryou did as well.

He could kiss Malik, couldn't he? He wants to.

This rush of nerves he feels as he looks at Malik, looks at his lips, isn't unfamiliar. This won't be Yugi's first kiss by any means, but it probably is for Malik. If he wants to, that is. Yugi can't really tell. He hasn't moved an inch since Ryou's pseudo-accusation, like a deer in the headlights. He might not want to kiss this soon, he might not want to kiss at all...

Only one way to find out. Yugi takes a step towards him, then another, until they're practically chest to chest. Malik doesn't move back at Yugi's closeness, nor does he look away.

They lock eyes, Malik's wide and filled with nerves he's desperately trying to suppress, and Yugi hopes his are filled with assurance.

"Have you ever kissed someone before?"

Malik hesitates, then shakes his head.

"Do you want to?"

A longer pause. Malik blinks, swallows and nods, and Yugi stands up on his toes to press his lips to his.

Malik's lips are warmer than Ryou's, though his whole face is radiating heat, and a bit bigger too. Slightly dry, from the sun outside perhaps and a touch chapped from where he must have been biting his lip at some point. Yugi takes the lead, cupping Malik's lips in his then letting them go in a slow and gentle rhythm and Malik doesn't take long to respond in kind even if it's a little more stiff a movement. He's a quick learner. Malik's closed his eyes, but Yugi keeps his open just enough to watch the way he relaxes into the kiss, the nerves melting away.

God, they're soft. Just as soft as Ryou's, just as pleasurable as they get slicker. He hopes Malik can feel him smile against his lips. Yugi aches to take it a little further, but tongue turned out to be an acquired texture for Ryou and he'd rather not risk the same with Malik.

He feels rather than sees Malik's hands twitch at his sides, and without pulling away he takes them and places them around his own waist. He braces his own hands against Malik's chest, not wanting to risk his neck in case that agitates his back. In return, Malik dips his head, enough that Yugi can finally let his feet relax.

When he pulls away, Malik's eyes stay shut for a little while as he inhales. He lets out a shuddering breath that tickles Yugi's lips, their foreheads pressing together. He must have forgotten to breathe; Yugi and Anzu did exactly the same thing and their first kiss had ended with them breaking apart to gasp for air like dying fish, trying desperately to look at anything else but each other. Funny in hindsight, soul crushingly embarrassing in the moment. A little practice and that would become second nature, eventually.

"How was that?"

Malik doesn't seem to have remembered how words work just yet, letting his trembling hands around Yugi's waist hold tight to keep him close. Yugi lets his own hands slide down his chest, his fingers claiming Malik's belt loops.

There's a sharp wolf-whistle from the kitchen and Yugi nearly jumps out of his skin. Malik doesn't appear to notice the rude interruption however, still completely dazed.

"Ryou, why?!" Yugi whines as the mood shatters. Well, maybe not all of it; they haven't let go of each other yet.

"Would you believe me if I said that was the kettle?"

"Your kettle doesn't whistle, it's electric."

"Oh, so it is." Ryou comes up close behind Yugi, his eyes examining Malik's face and the mirth fades away. "Is he okay?"

"I think so. Malik?"

He buries his face in Yugi's shoulder, no small feat considering the height difference, and nods wordlessly. Ryou leaves Yugi's side and stands behind Malik, with that same sneaky look he had when he nudged Yugi's foot before creeping back with a vengeance. "He's a good kisser, right Malik?"

"You can't just ask him stuff like that," Yugi argues, but Malik nods anyway and Yugi can't quash the rush of pride at his response especially at how quick it was. Damn _right_ he's a good kisser.

"Why not? I want to know what I'm got to beat when _I_ kiss him."

Malik pulls away sharply from Yugi's shoulder. "Right now?" he stutters, equal parts excitement and dread in his voice.

Ryou looks him over, tilting his head to the side. He traces a finger down the side of Malik's cheek, and Yugi is transfixed by the way Malik's body trembles against his at the touch. "Hmm... Actually, not right now. Maybe pick me up from the museum tomorrow and we'll see."

"Okay."

Ryou pecks Yugi on the cheek first, then Malik's, then vanishes back into the kitchen. Yugi and Malik haven't taken a step back from each other yet, he notices, and to be honest unless Malik says otherwise, Yugi's perfectly content just being here in his arms.

Hopefully the feeling's mutual.


	9. Chapter 9

I'd originally hoped to have this posted on Halloween, but I got distracted babysitting a four year old dressed as the Grim Reaper who screamed 'Sacrifice!' at everyone we passed and for a while after that I was ill - unrelated, hopefully.

NSFW content, should be obvious when it's about to start, ends at the line break. If this violates the TOS, it'll be rehosted under my AO3 account of the same name in full, while a censored version will be posted here. This _was_ supposed to be my PWP story after all (and my angst fic, come to think of it). Also this is only like, my second smut scene. Ever. So if I fuck up please tell me.

Malik's POV throughout, except at the very end with a small Yugi section and an even shorter Ryou one. Unbeta'd, my mistakes are curdled Irish cream.

* * *

Once the initial nervousness with Yugi finally started fading, he found he could barely stand to keep his hands off him. They kissed in the hallway again and again until Yugi's lips were sore and Malik's neck hurt from keeping it bent within reach, so then they just moved to the couch where Yugi could pretend they were the same height and Malik could pretend Yugi wasn't using a pillow like a car seat. Malik's always been a fast learner and he soon catches up with Yugi's rhythm. They don't break apart until the smell from the kitchen reaches them, and Malik can't stop his cheeks from darkening at Ryou's knowing expression at his messed up hair, or how they both wince at each bite of the spicy food. That night the three of them sleep curled up on the couch together watching some movie Malik barely pays any attention to, because Ryou's running his fingers through his hair and Yugi's using his shoulder as a pillow.

Ryou's already gone by the time he awakens, while Yugi's getting ready for his own day. Malik feels kinda useless at the idea of just crashing on their couch all day, but practically the second Yugi leaves, Rishid calls saying he's finally tracked down a bike rental shop on the outskirts of town and the day melts away as he tries out almost the entire selection. None of them were _his_ bike, but so long as he can feel the wind in his hair, it doesn't matter.

He wonders what it will be like when Ryou kisses him as he drives, if it'll be an event of its own despite the idea of a scheduled kiss feeling like something Kaiba would come up with. The thought of it sends the same fireworks crashing through his body at least. He's not really sure if kisses always feel that way, or if they settle into something that feels more normal the more they happen. The casual peck on the cheek Ryou gave him after that first time, and the one Yugi quickly got in before rushing off to class that morning both still have his heart fluttering just at the memory. He kinda hopes it's the former, and if so he wonders how Yugi and Ryou can ever stand to be apart for more than a few minutes, how they can ever get anything done when the other is right there and they're both acutely aware they'd be having a lot more fun if they were kissing.

He arrives outside the museum a few minutes early, ignoring the curious eyes of the crowds around him with a cheap spare helmet in his lap for Ryou. Neither it nor the one he was wearing were anywhere near as good as the fitted helmet he had back home but they'd do in a pinch, and it wasn't like he had the chance to casually measure Ryou's head. Or Yugi for that matter. Then again, how on earth would any helmet fit over Yugi's hair? Gel? A hair tie? Would he have to cut it? What would Yugi look like with short hair? Ryou's hair suited him surprisingly well but nothing Malik could come up with did the same for Yugi.

What would Ryou look like if he had Yugi's hair? Just the colors alone...

Somehow this manages to distract him from anything outside his own mind completely, so much so that the flash of white in the corner of his eye was all the warning he would get before Ryou is suddenly there, all up in his personal space, face so incredibly close to his that their noses brush together. "I believe I owe you a kiss," he whispers and tingles shoot across Malik's face. Malik's throat's gone completely dry, as has the rest of his mouth. He's pretty sure that's an undesirable quality in a kiss but Ryou's clearly waiting for permission so he nods anyway.

Ryou doesn't kiss like Yugi. Yugi was cautious, gentle, aware that the lips on his own were new to this. Ryou's anything but, he demands Malik's lips, demands his every fraction of attention Malik can spare and then some. It's over almost as soon as it begins and when he pulls away Malik almost helplessly tries to follow, swept up in the rush, but stops at the sound of the tourist crowds around them suddenly reminding him of their existence. That's a lot of people to be kissing in front of. Ryou doesn't seem too bothered at least and honestly when he thinks about it, he isn't either, even when he remembers Ryou's dad could be part of that crowd. Or that Miki guy Yugi complains about.

"There's no rush," Ryou says with a wink. "Plenty of time for more of that later."

Ryou's wrong however, his brain helpfully decides to remind him as he helps Ryou negotiate the helmet strap with his unruly hair. The buzz from the kiss dies a swift, cold death as Malik realizes there absolutely is a time limit - his visa expires in three months. He's not a professional like Isis, he can't stay longer without applying for residency and there's every chance he could be rejected even with Isis' own acclaim to help sweeten the deal. The money he has stashed from the Ghouls is effectively a white elephant, a huge risk if he wants to use it to bribe any level of government official. Plus that would mean moving to Japan, making a _home_ somewhere that isn't Egypt and away from his siblings and there's something terrifying about that.

Something exciting too, though. It's not like he's having any trouble with the language barrier (and neither are Ryou and Yugi - they haven't slipped up pronouncing his name a single time). It's not like he's doing anything in Egypt beyond lazing around their house now either, since he refuses to rely on Isis finding him busywork in her museum. Nobody's looking to hire an unqualified guy who can't bend or turn too fast, especially with no references - at least, nobody he wants to work for. That leaves him with dueling, which he's not terrible at, and if he was interested in becoming a pro-duelist Domino would be the best possible place to hone the craft.

But how close is he to Ryou and Yugi to justify moving to Japan, let alone move in with them? Technically speaking he might have known Ryou and Yugi for a long time, but they only really became friends on this trip, and he only just really got into a relationship with Yugi. A single date. A shower of kisses, a night of just being close to each other. They haven't even had sex yet-

The word echoes in his mind and it's like an iron bolt rams itself down his spine. He hopes Ryou, who's holding onto his hips with a death grip as they speed through Domino, can't tell how rigid he's gone. Is it too soon to think about that kind of thing? In every romance movie, book, stupid tv series that Malik's ever seen, some sensible and well-meaning person always told someone not to rush into things; to wait, be patient, and usually they were right. That sensible and well-meaning person might say that Malik's the product of three thousand years of patience, so spending the rest of his life pining over an innocent summer fling should come easily.

That person gets a punch in the face, because he's done with waiting. He knows what he wants to do. Hopefully.

* * *

When Malik wakes up that morning, he decides that today is the day he has sex, with either Yugi or Ryou - possibly both. If he doesn't do it sooner rather than later, he might never work up the nerve to ask to stay, and he'll end up returning to Egypt with nothing but 'what ifs' to fill his imagination. It's nothing to be nervous about. Literally every single living organism on the planet is theoretically capable of it - there's probably people in Ryou's apartment block fucking right now. If his time with Ryou and Yugi might really be coming to an end he's going to get as much as he can out of it.

"I feel like having sex," he states while they're eating breakfast, quietly proud at how steady and nonchalantly he manages to ask. "Preferably today, if you have time."

Yugi stops eating, hurriedly swallowing his bite of toast, while Ryou lowers his cup, but neither of them are looking at him like he's out of line for even suggesting it. Good.

"Like now?" Yugi asks innocently, like Malik's just asked to go to the park. "Sure; I've got a class this afternoon but I'm free 'til lunch."

 _Now?_

"Works for me," Ryou says, "In fact that reminds me; I think I'm gonna be home really late tonight. My professor wants our class to attend some poetry reading in Fuuko's and those run on for hours."

 _Like, right now?_

"You know that's just an excuse for him to beg you all to buy him drinks, right?"

"We're making him try a Cement Mixer without telling him what's going to happen."

"That's so evil. Send me a picture of his face afterwards!"

 _Oh god.  
_

Malik's barely listening to them as his pride is swept in a tide of heat that flashes across his face and settles on his shoulders. Of course they wouldn't think anything of just going right then and there. They're clearly more experienced than he is, they wouldn't even think twice about it. It's something normal to them, like eating lunch or sending an email. It's casual and if they weren't playing footsie under the table, he'd call it routine. So why can't he be casual about it too? He's had plenty of firsts in his life and of the ones he's enjoyed, none of them have made him this jumpy. Sure they can have fuck now. Absolutely. No problem with that.

The landline phone rings, making all three of them jump. Yugi answers, then his expression sours as he thanks the caller and hangs up. "Sorry, now's off - that class I mentioned just got rescheduled to ten minutes from now and this is on the final exam. Be back in an hour, give or take?"

"Sure, good luck with the train," Ryou says as he kisses Yugi's cheek. Malik wonders if he should do the same until Yugi comes over and kisses his forehead instead, able to reach it easily with him sat down.

The door shuts and then sex is off the table for a while, at least with Yugi.

"How should we do this then?" Ryou asks suddenly.

Malik manages to croak out "Do what?"

"Sex."

Oh. Right. That thing he literally just asked to do and convinced himself he was done waiting for. There's really no reason for being more nervous at the prospect of fucking Ryou than Ryou and Yugi at the same time, he tells himself. "You mean like _sex_ sex, or...?"

Ryou taps his finger against his chin as he thinks. "If you're implying what I think you mean, diving straight into anal might be a little bit much for your first go. Yugi and I didn't try that for a long time, and it took a while to really get comfortable with it." He pauses, then smiles, a slightly wicked glint in his eye. "That doesn't mean we can't have sex, it'll just be in a different way."

"R-right."

Ryou stares at him for a moment, thoughtful, considering something Malik can't figure out. "Yugi and I got tested when we started having sex and we're good to go; I assume that's still the case for you?"

"Yeah."

"Have you ever tried any anal stuff solo?"

Malik shakes his head, words refusing to form in his throat. Ryou frowns, then leaves the table and beckons Malik to follow, which he does. Malik freezes at the door to their bedroom because oh fuck, this is when the clothes start coming off, right? But Ryou just heads for a small bookcase under the window and his entire body relaxes.

"You have a book," Malik states flatly as Ryou hands him the book and he turns the pages. He half-expects it to be some kind of RPG book, stat pages and dice rolls with scribbles in the margins from old notes and fantastical artwork all about dicks and asses somehow throughout, but it's surprisingly normal considering the owners.

"Several, actually; doing your research always pays off. If you think you're ready, I'd check chapter six and see how you feel about trying that. Then if you have any questions, later we can-"

"Why not just do it now, just the two of us?" Malik blurts out. _And get it over with_ is silent but it's like Ryou can hear it anyway, because his face suddenly turns stern.

"Because you _aren't_ ready. I can tell just by looking at you."

"Oh." Was it that obvious? Malik doesn't like being told how he feels, as a rule, but in this singular instance he's not going to complain. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize," Ryou says as he rests his hand on Malik's cheek. "The two of us have a little baggage compared to you and Yugi - it's not some huge shock to me or anything. It's also completely natural to be nervous about sex with one person, let alone two."

 _Baggage_ , he calls it, and suddenly the gulf between his relationship with Ryou versus Yugi seems a whole lot wider. He thinks back to Ryou's acceptance of his apology and his forgiveness and can't see how Ryou can do either so easily because he knows it wouldn't be the same the other way around. He doesn't linger on the thought for too long because Ryou gently pulls him into a kiss and god _damn_ those things are distracting, and by the time Ryou pulls away Malik's forgotten that gulf even existed. When he tries to follow, Ryou instead pushes the book against his chest. "Like I said, chapter six. Although you'll probably want to read one to five too. I could read it with you, if you like?"

"I'm good, but thanks. I'll ask if I can't translate something, you, uh..."

"I'll go clean up from breakfast."

"Right, yes. Wait, no! Do you want any help?"

"I'm good, but thanks," he mimics.

The book is dryly informative and Malik absorbs as much as he can, belatedly realizing he hasn't showered since the night before. He tries to multi-task, balancing the book on the sink edge and craning his neck around the shower curtain. By the time Malik considers himself good to go, successfully avoiding breaking his neck on the slippery tile and with places that are cleaner than they have ever been in his entire fucking life, Yugi's back, pulling his shirt off as he walks into the bedroom with a look on his face that suggests he wasn't paying attention to that class in the slightest and Malik is once again pleasantly stricken with how much his body has changed since Battle City. Along with remembering that he's not gotten dressed since his shower and there's only a small towel preventing him from being completely naked in front of Yugi.

"Hey," Yugi purred, making no attempt to hide where he was looking. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not yet," Ryou answers for him, pulling his own clothes off too and it's not long before Malik is the least naked again. He's glad that he's never found himself embarrassed about nudity, at least so long as the first person to lose their clothes isn't him.

Ryou fetches a massive towel from a cupboard and throws it over the bed, a new one that's soft to the touch when the three of them sit down. "I only washed these sheets yesterday, I'm not letting them get covered in lube," Ryou says at Malik's unspoken question, with a not-so-subtle glance at Yugi.

"I put the cap on wrong _one time_..." Yugi mutters with a badly hidden grin as he pulls open the cabinet next to the bed. Malik gets a brief glimpse of lube and condoms and _no fucking way would that fit._ The drawer is mercifully shut before he can see anymore. He's got a plastic bottle of lube in one hand and a handful of condoms in the other.

"What's with them? I thought we were all clean." Malik asks. He also wants to know just how many of those they intend on using but the thought makes his ears burn.

"Different kind of clean. When Ryou and I first started fucking, it was one less thing to worry about - it blunts fingernails a little too if you haven't cut them short enough. Plus, I'm pretty sure there's some that glow in the dark and it makes your dick look like a lightsaber!"

"He got some variety pack from Jounouchi," Ryou says like that explains everything. "It also means we hopefully don't get a repeat of the time Yugi and I passed out right after frotting without using them and we woke up stuck together."

Yugi nods his head solemnly in agreement. Then his face brightens. "So, do we have a plan or are we just gonna see what happens?"

"Chapter six," Malik blurts out. "That one. Looks good to me."

"He means fingering," Ryou clarifies oh so casually at Yugi's confused look. It's about as intimate as Malik thinks he can handle, with the least potential for him to screw up somehow, regardless of what roll he takes.

"Oh, gotcha." Yugi moves in closer to Malik, embracing his side and kissing his neck and suddenly his voice is husky. "How would you like it?"

He's had fantasies like this, swiftly pushed to the depths of his mind that his shadow never cared to act on, thank the Gods. Visions of the defeated Pharaoh on his knees, bent to his will and asking him the same question, though perhaps a little needier. Perhaps once or twice, Bakura had joined him, either perched on his lap or alongside the Pharaoh. But this isn't his fantasy and Bakura is nowhere to be seen. He's not spread out on an opulent throne, draped in gold, a god reincarnate begging for his approval. He's just the least naked guy in a slightly-too-warm bedroom, with two people who respect him too much to worship him, deciding how he wants to be fingered.

"I want-" his voice catches, cracking in a way it hasn't since he first noticed hairs growing on his chin, but neither of them laugh. "-Ryou to do it. Like, in me."

"Good choice, he's got those artist fingers," Yugi says with a smirk on his face that knows exactly what Malik's in for. "He knows how to use 'em."

Ryou kisses his neck and Yugi soon joins him, and Malik struggles to remember to breath as the two seem determined to make sure they've both claimed every inch. But still there's a tiny thought in his mind, one that plagues him into jumping at every creak of the bed beneath them and when he hears foil rustling between someone's fingers his eyes slam shut before he can do anything else, his hands involuntarily gripping both towels like a lifeline.

"Malik? Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" he hears Yugi say after a few moments of silence.

"Sure."

"Because if you don't, that's fine," Ryou joins in. "We won't do anything you don't want us to do."

They mean well, but this time, he really is ready - just nervous. He rolls his shoulders to relax them; none too carefully as his back complains, but the slightly sharp edge helps him focus. "I'm sure," he states as he pulls away his own towel and tosses it aside.

Yugi looks at him uncertainly, but Ryou seems to believe him. He leans in close and kisses Malik on the lips this time, and he can handle that no problem. It's familiar now and Ryou's lips are so soft against his, so gentle compared to the day before.

 _Fuck, it's only been a day since I first kissed either of them and now look at me.  
_

When they finally break apart he lets them guide him into position. Malik wraps his arms around Yugi's shoulders as he straddles his lap, hoping he can't feel the way his hands shake. Yugi kisses his neck, his chin, drags his fingers down Malik's chest and nipples and everything else he can reach.

He moans as the two of them attack his neck with kisses again, and at the way his cock slides against Yugi's stomach with every little movement either of them make, until Ryou's hands ghost along the back of his thighs, then glide across his skin and the heat of Ryou's chest just barely grazing his back. Ryou massages the inside of his thighs, his calves, even daring to press the lowest part of his back just beneath the scars. Then his ass itself, his palms spreading his cheeks with each stroke. He never thought he'd ever find anything that made him feel more exposed than the ritual but here he is. This is a whole other level though, he could stay like this forever.

Then the foil wrapper is torn, the cap on the lube bottle is flipped. They're both little sounds, practically unnoticeable over their breathing, but it's enough to remind him that a nice massage and grinding aren't the only things on the agenda.

It's just a finger. He can handle that, he knows he can.

"Tell me right away if you don't like this, okay?"

"Okay."

"And we can always stop and take a break," Yugi adds.

"Got it. Go for it."

Ryou doesn't push in right way, like Malik assumed. He circles the outside and Malik twitches at every curve. After a few moments of that, when Malik breathes out an increasingly heavier and shakier breath, Ryou pushes in. He holds still and waits for Malik to get used to him. Not that he really needs to - it's a little uncomfortable and awkward and so incredibly strange but honestly? It doesn't really hurt.

It's... good. _Really_ good, his hips can't stop rocking in time with Ryou's movements, an almost soothing in-out-in-around-out and when Yugi gently grips his shaft he can't stifle his cry, he can't breath as Yugi moves up and down in near perfect sync.

Then Ryou slides against something else, something deep inside him that sends a fog across his mind that he never wants to leave. His back arches without even thinking about it, pain suddenly flares and it shocks him out of that bliss almost instantly. He feels his entire body tense up against his will, with Ryou and Yugi soon following and everything grinds to an intolerable halt. Ryou even pulls out despite Malik's attempt at clenching to keep him in. "Was I too rough?"

"N-no, just my back," he manages to stammer out.

"Would it be better if you lay down?"

Probably not, but anything to get Yugi back on him and Ryou back in him. The bastard son of a bitch teases his entrance again once the two of them are on their sides, his finger deliberately avoiding that spot when he finally does press inside. He nearly complains but then Ryou presses in two fingers and instead of his hand, Yugi leans over and swallows damn near his entire cock and a breathless "Oh _fuck yeah_ ," slips out instead. He can feel Yugi smile against his cock and he almost says something witty until Ryou swipes that spot again and he melts, his comment along with it. One of his hands manages to wind its way into Yugi's hair and it's so hard not to grab his hair and pull tight, to push him down further, deeper, more more _more..._

For a few seconds he can't fucking _see_ over the black spots in his vision, or hear over the roar of his own heartbeat. It's like every single clenched muscle in his body goes lax and he can barely fucking move. He grimaces as he realizes he just came in Yugi's mouth without warning him, but the apology dies when he sees the way Yugi's throat moves as he swallows, then his tongue darting out to lick his tip, and figures Yugi probably knew it would happen and didn't give a shit anyway. Ryou pulls his finger out, throwing the condom somewhere Malik doesn't see.

Fuck, he can barely keep his eyes open just from that? But neither Yugi nor Ryou came, so surely he can't leave them high and dry. His arms have all the strength of wet noodles when he tries to at least return the favor with his hands. Ryou kisses just under his ear and Yugi nuzzles under his chin. "You're so goddamn beautiful, Malik", Yugi whispers, Ryou humming in agreement.

He tries to move his arms again, tries to speak but his mouth refuses to do anything that isn't a breathy sigh. Ryou gets it before Yugi does. "Don't worry about us, you get some rest."

* * *

"We really wore him out, huh?" Ryou murmurs, gently stroking the now slumbering Malik's hair.

"I forget what it's like to be that wiped out sometimes," Yugi agrees as they carefully pull the towel out from underneath him, pulling the covers over. "You kinda get used to it."

"I'm clearly not doing you hard enough."

"Oh please, do you have any idea how many times I haven't been able to walk the next day?"

Ryou snickers and Yugi shoves a pillow in his face, then tackles him. When they get their breath back after sating each other, they carefully cajole Malik around until they can pull the towel out from underneath him and pull at least one blanket up and over. They watch him for a little while, until Yugi yawns and pulls the blanket over himself too. "Might catch a nap, what about you?"

Ryou doesn't answer for a while. Yugi looks up from Malik's adorable sleeping face to see Ryou staring at the two of them with a look Yugi's never seen before, like his mind is a million miles away. "Ryou?"

He startles, then smiles. "Sorry, what?"

"Wanna get in on this? You look tired too." More tired than he did after the two of them finished each other off, at any rate.

Ryou shakes his head, stretching his arms. "If I fall asleep now I'll have a terrible night, and I want to get started on lunch anyway."

"Oh, right. See you then, okay?"

"Sure."

* * *

Twenty minutes after Yugi falls asleep, Ryou pulls on his pajamas and leaves the bedroom. He stands out on the balcony in the midday heat and lets the sun fall on his face. He clutches the scar on his arm with shaking hands, so hard that it might rip open.


End file.
